Call Me Kai
by kaikaa
Summary: Kim Jongin dan Kim Kai berbeda tapi berhubungan. Sehun seorang anggota Badan Intelligence Korea. Mereka saling membutuhkan dan dipermainkan dalam permainan rumit. Singkatnya Sehun yang harus menentukan. GS! Sehun X KAI Hunkai Sekai
1. Edinburgh Street

**TITLE : CALL ME KAI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA. ROMACE. FS**

 **MC : HUNKAI**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **WARNING! TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE**

* * *

 **.** **.** **.** **.**

* * *

 **Pertengahan Musim Dingin**

 **Edinburgh / Skotlandia**

Ini sudah cukup malam sekitar pukul 11 atau berapalah yang pasti jalanan kota yang terkenal dengan Edinburgh Castel ini sudah sepi dari hilir mudik manusia normal, apalagi dimalam musim dingin. Hamparan pegunungan yang menjadi Background disepanjang jalan setapak itu semakin menambah kesan dark yang menakutkan! Apa lagi dimalam hari. Dan tepat didetik itu pula seorang pria tinggi bertopi hitam sedang berjalan membelah jalan setapak bersama seorang wanita muda bertopi bini kelabu disampingnya. Sesekali pria itu menggosokan kedua tanganya dan mengeratkan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh tingginya karena kedinginan mungkin. Tapi lihatlah siwanita disebelahnya bahkan tidak memakai mantel setebal dirinya, hanya celana jeans dan kaos tipis berlapis jaket tidak terlalu tebal yang membungkus kaki dan tubuh rampingnya. Keduanya berhenti disebuah rumah kecil yang tidak jauh dari persimpangan jalan tempat mereka turun dari taxi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hallo". Chanyeol sipria yang terus kedinginan mulai mengetuk pintu rumah. Tidak lebih dari semenit seorang wanita berumur keluar dari balik pintu.

"You must be Mr and Mrs Park?". Dengan tanpa dosanya siwanita berkata Mr and Mrs Park? Heol.. apakah mereka berdua benar – benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Atau malah pasangan suami istri.

"No no my name is Kim Kai! and I do not have any relationship with him". Dengan gelagapan pula kai menjelaskan siapa dirinya, kalau terjadi salah paham bisa gawat ini.

"Tidak perlu Berbahasa Inggris, Bibi lee orang korea tulen!". Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dengan gelak tawa melihat wajah kai yang bersemu malu. "Bibi Lee suka sekali mengerjai orang baru". Tidak ada respon apa – apa dari siwanita berumur itu ia hanya memberi space diantara tubuhnya dan pintu agar chanyeol dan kai dapat masuk kedalam rumah. Namun sedetik kemudian kikikan mulai terdengar dari siwanita karena berhasil mengerjai dua sejoli muda yang hampir kebingungan karena reaksinya.

"Duduk dulu". Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang duduk berhadapan diruang tamu dengan asap minuman hangat yang mewarnai obrolan – obrolan kecil ketiganya yang tentu saja hanya didominasi oleh Chanyeol dan Bibi Lee yang notabenya sudah saling kenal.

"Kai kenalkan ini Bibi Lee dia senior kita tapi sudah berhenti beberapa tahun yang lalu dan memilih menghabiskan waktu senjanya disini". Kai menatap sekilas pada Bibi Lee lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Bibi sudah membersihkan rumah dan menaruh beberapa barang dikulkas, tidak banyak tapi cukup untuk membuat sarapan dan makan malam untuk besok". Bibi lee menjeda sekilas lalu menoleh pada ruangan samping ruang tamu. "Hanya ada satu kamar disini, kau mengerti kan Chan?".

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan dua anggukan mantap, mendapat respon demikian bibi lee bangkit dari duduknya lalu pamit pulang dan menghilang dari balik pintu setelah mendapat dua bungkukan hormat dari Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Kalau begini apa kita harus tidur sekamar? Tidak sunbae tidak". Chanyeol menyeringai kecil kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka saling bertemu dengan nafas Kai yang mulai tidak teratur menyapu wajahnya.

"Jika itu mau mu nona kim, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya". Chanyeol semakin dekat dan membuat Kai terpojok, langkah mundurnya terhenti. Seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar dan itu malah membuat Kai berdebar tidak karuan, ayolah sebelum ini Kai hanya gadis lugu yang tidak mengerti dunia luar yang ganas dan ambigu?. Tapi sebelum kejadian dengan Sehun waktu itu tentunya.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu dibelakang Kai tiba – tiba terbuka. "Masuk, lalu tidur". Hanya berkata itu? Apa harus dia memojokan Kai hanya untuk berkata dengan tersirat kalau dia mengalah dan mengijinkan Kai tidur dikamar. Jika iya lalu dia sendiri tidur dimana?

"Sunbae sendiri? Ingin mati kedinginan tidur diluar". Chanyeol tidak menyahut tapi malah melewati Kai dan masuk kedalam kamar. Ya tuhan apa sekarang lelaki ini berubah pikiran, demi apa jika benar Kai ingin sekali menarik kata – kata nya.

"Jangan khawatir ini akan membuatku tetap hidup". Penghangat ya sukurlah dia masuk kedalam kamar hanya untuk mengambil penghangat. Sayang sekali padahal Kai sudah banyak berharap? jangan salah sangka! bukan berharap itu, tapi mungkin saja Chanyeol pergi kedalam kamar untuk memeriksa apa kamar itu bersih dari kecoa atau hewan pengerat yang akan menggangu tidurnya. Mungkin saja kan.

* * *

...

* * *

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang Tuan Park"

 _Eeunggehh_

Masih bisa menggeliat rupanya Tuan Park ini. Jam 10! Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi bahkan Kai sudah bangun _empat jam yang lalu._

"Sunbaenim ayo bangun, ini hari pertama kita! Kita bisa terlambat kalau kau terus tertidur".

Bangun juga ya akhirnya Tuan Park. Dengan setengah kesadarannya Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju dapur lalu mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi makan, dengan mata tertutup tangannya meraih roti panggang dimeja lalu menyantapnya dengan mata masih setengah melek. " Kau tau Kai, sebenarnya aku tidak tau pasti dimana Sehun".

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk kopi lalu menatap lesu pada Chanyeol kemudian menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol dengan enteng. "Ya kalau begitu kita harus tetap mencarinya sampai ketemu".

"Edinburgh Kai kita di Edinburgh seminggu bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mencari Oh Sehh...". Chanyeol menelan susah payah roti panggangnya yang sudah sampai dikerongkongan, begitu kai menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu". Chanyeol kembali bertanya tapi dengan nada yang lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. "Jangan bohong aku menemukan ini disaku mantel Sunbae. Bibi Lee kan yang memberikannya semalam". Kai meletakan cangkir kopi didepan meja Chanyeol lalu meminum miliknya sendiri dengan kesal. Apa lida wanita ini mati rasa? Dia tidak meniup kopinya sama sekali! Segitu kesalnya kah Kai pada lelaki didepannya ini sampai kopi panas saja terasa hambar.

Chanyeol menghela panjang setelah menengguk kopi buatan kai. " Okay, jadi dari mana kau ingin mulai nona kim".

* * *

 **.** **.** **.** **.**

* * *

"Sekarang apa?".

"Apa?"

"Iya apa?"

" _SUNBAENIM!_ ". Kai berteriak kesal pada Chanyeol karena sedari tadi lelaki itu terus saja berkata apa dan apa? Sengaja ingin membuat dirinya tambah binggung atau bagaimana.

" Tidak Kai ini tidak benar! Kita salah". Kai mengerjit binggung melihat Chanyeol yang perlahan berjalan mundur dari tempatnya berdiri semula. "kenapa ada yang salah? Ini benar kok dengan alamat yang diberikan Bibi Lee semalam".

Chanyeol tersenyum meyebalkan kemudian memegang kedua pundak kai.

"Kai kau lihat salju disekitarmu! Kau yakin ada orang tinggal didalam rumah dengan halam penuh dengan salju setinggi jengkalan tangan, dan lihat ini tanamanya mati Kai!". Chanyeol menghentikan fake smilenya kemudian menatap lekat – lekat pada manik hitam Kai. "halaman penuh salju, tanaman kering kerontang dan pintu rumah tertutup es? Orang seperti apa yang tinggal ditempat macam ini! Sudah kita pulang saja ya!".

"Pulang? Kau bahkan belum sempat mengetuk pintu siapa tauu..".

Suara gonggongan anjing dari dalam rumah membuyarkan perdebatan Kai Chanyeol disusul dengan suara langkah kaki dari lantai yang berdecit. Sedetik kemudian seorang lelaki dengan keadaan acak – acakan khas orang bangun tidur menampakan dirinya dari balik jendela rumah yang tidak dapat terlihat jelas dari luar rumah karena tertutup salju.

"Ada apa Ace?". Sehun baru saja terbagun dari tidur siangnya. Sehun sedikit melebarkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar suara bass yang sangat dia kenal memanggil namanya dari luar rumah, menyerukan dirinya untuk segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dua tamu tidak diundang itu masuk.

"Kau memelihara anjing baru? Jangan bilang kau melupakan Vivi". Chanyeol mulai merancau saat masuk kedalam rumah sehun, mulai dari kenapa salju dihalaman dibiarkan menumpuk lalu tentang tanaman didepan rumah yang mati atau sekedar berbasa basi tentang apa sehun punya koran pagi dan lain lainnya.

"Hanya anjing titipan! Bagaimana kabarnya?". Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka secara berkala lemari – lemari didapurnya.

"Paman sehat tidak banyak perubahan tetap cerewet dan banyak maunya!".

"Sejaka kapan _hyung_ memanggil anjingku paman?".

"Anjing? Kukira kau bertanya kabar Paman Oh! Anjingmu baik dan sangat merepotkan untung Baekhyun mau menjaganya sekarang, awas saja kalau sampai tangan kekasihku lecet karena kuku anjingmu". Well jadi sekarang sehun lebih mementingkan anjingnya Sivivi dari pada ayahnya sendiri? Sinting.

"Vivi begitu karena _hyung_ yang galak _!_ dia selalu menurut padaku. Ace saja senang – senang saja dititipkan padaku".

"Berapa lama kau harus merawat anjing itu?". "Tidak lama sih hanya sampai liburan musim dingin berakhir mungkin tiga atau empat hari lagi". Kata sehun sedikit berteriak dari dapur.

"Kalau begitu liburan musim dinginmu juga berakhir _!_ Kau bisa pulang setelah mengembalikan anjing ini".

"Ide buruk kalian kesini! Aku tidak punya apa – apa untuk menjamu tamu". Kali ini sehun benar – benar berteriak gamblang dari dapur.

"Jangan mulai Oh Sehun _!_ ".

"Kim kau punya uang?". Pertanyaan tiba – tiba dari Sehun membuat Kai terbata dan hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bisa dibilang sih kalau ini kali pertamanya dia bicara secara tenang dengan Sehun tanpa ada insiden kejar – kejaran atau perdebatan panas antara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang diam dan membiarkan keduannya terus bercekcok sampai salah satu mengalah kemudian pergi.

"Ada minimarket diujung persimpangan jalan, kau tau kan!" . Kai mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. "Baguslah, pergilah dan beli beberapa kaleng soda ditambah cemilan juga boleh". Tidak menunggu lama kai sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dan menyusuri jalan menuju tempat yang sehun sebutkan tadi. Sedangkan sehun, lelaki itu masih berada didapur entah apa yang dia lakukan. Sedari tadi hanya terdengar bunyi ketukan cangkir dengan sedok atau suara kompor yang dinyalakan lalu dimantikan. Kemudian dia kembali keruang tamu dan membawa dua cangkir coklat panas. Katanya tidak punya apa – apa untuk menjamu tamu! Dasar Pembohong ulung .

"Kau bilang tidak punya apa – apa? Jangan bilang kau sengaja mengusir Kai? Sehun!".

" _IYA Aku sengaja mengusirnya_ ". Sehun menjeda kalimatnya saat mulai meminum coklat panasnya sekilas. "Karena ada yang harus kita bicarakan hanya berdua dan Kim tidak boleh sampai tau". Chanyeol pun mengamini perkataan sehun "Kita memang perlu bicara empat mata".

"Baiklah aku mulai, pertama kenapa kau meminta pada Ayahku untuk menerima Kim Kai sebagai anggota tim? Dan yang kedua maksutmu apa membawa Kim kemari?".

"Baiklah alasan yang pertama karena mereka sudah mulai curiga atau mungkin sudah tau soal Kai, jadi cara satu satunya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu adalah menjadi bagian dari kita. Alasan kedua karena ayahmu yang memintaku membawa Kim Kai untuk menemuimu, jika kau pulang Kai bergabung tapi jika kau tetap disini juga sama saja gadis itu akan tetap terlibat".

"Kim tau soal ini?". Chanyeol menyeruput coklat panasnya seraya menggeleng pada sehun. "Kalian gila!".

"Aku tau ini gila! tapi Ayahmu atau tepatnya mereka tidak pernah memberi pilihan lebih. Hanya ada dua pilihan, kau kembali lalu kai bergabung dan kau bisa terus mengawasinya atau kau tetap disini sedangkan dia tetap bergabung. Aku tau ini sulit! Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku! Kau! atau kita semua yang terlibat tidak bisa mundur atau berhenti".

"Pulanglah hyung aku butuh waktu lagi". Sehun meletakan cangkirnya yang sudah setengah kosong lalu jari tangannya berpindah untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening sebelah. "satu minggu dari sekarang hun! Ingat itu".

 **.**

"kenapa sudah pulang? Bahkan kita belum makan camilannya". "Sunbae sudah bicara padanya? Bagaimana? Apa sehun setuju?". "Sunbae yakin sehun tidak akan melarikan diri?". Sejak tadi kai terus saja nyerocos tidak jelas dan malah membuat chanyeol tambah pusing. "Bisa tidak kau diam sebentar Kai!".

"Jawab dulu".

"Tidak! Sehun menolak dia masih butuh waktu untuk berfikir".

"Baguslah berarti kita masih punya harapan, apa besok kita harus kembali kesini lagi?". Senyumnya manis, tapi menjadi memuakan dimata Chanyeol! karena wanita ini yang terus saja menuntut penjelasan sejak berpapasan dengannya di jalan dekat minimarket.

"Sudah kubilang Sehun butuh waktu sendiri untuk berfikir, jadi jangan ganggu dia sampai Sehun datang sendiri pada kita".

"Sampai kapan?". Tanya kai dengan nada menuntut

"Mana aku tau! Dan jangan bertanya lagi karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Sekarang kita pulang disini dingin dan aku benci itu".

Mengalah pada Chanyeol, akhirnya Kai mengekor menuju jalan pulang.

* * *

 **.** **.** **.**

* * *

 _Hari ke-Lima_

Tidak seperti hari – hari sebelumnya yang mana Kai akan selalu berdiam diri dirumah sambil menunggu Sunbaenimnya bangun, kali ini gadis tan itu memilih untuk menghirup udara segar dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dipagi hari seperti kopi atau teman – temannya yang lain. Dihari hari setelah hari pertama, kai dan chanyeol sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan sehun lagi. Pasti Chanyeol akan melarangnya dengan alasan _sehun masih butuh waktu nona kim!._ Jika dipikir pikir juga selama disini kai tidak pernah keluar dari rumah selain untuk menemui sehun waktu itu atau sekedar membeli kebutuhan sehari – hari bersama Chanyeol. Mungkin minum dikedai kopi dipagi hari dapat menyegarkan pikirannya yang suntuk selama beberapa hari ini.

Tapi masalahnya ini masih terlalu pagi jadi belum banyak tempat makan atau kedai yang buka. Kai sudah berjalan cukup jauh dengan memanyun – manyunkan bibirnya karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari selama beberapa menit terakhir, tidak lupa kaki juga menendang kaleng minuman yang ia temukan dijalan. Sampai dia baru menyadari kalau jalan yang ia lalui adalah jalan menuju rumah sehun. Ajaibnya tepat disana sebuah kedai kopi sedang buka dan masih sepi pengunjung jadi dengan tergesa kai memasuki kedai dan segera menuju kasir untuk memesan.

"Capucino Please!"

"Capucino Please!"

Kai terkaget begitu menoleh kesamping dan menemukan sehun sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya dan memesan apa yang seharusnya dia pesan juga.

"aku tidak tau kalau wanita juga suka minum kopi". Kai menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam tidak berani menatap sehun, didalam kepalanya ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana saat sehun marah dan bertengkar dengan chanyeol. Ditambah lelaki itu paling tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berhugungan dengan kembalinya dirinya kekorea terutama kai. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu mengamuk dan membentaknya disini! Ditempat umum pula! Bisa malu habis habisan kalau begitu.

"diam saja! tidak mau menjawab?". Sehun memandang Kai sekilas lalu tangannya beralih untuk mengambil kopinya sekaligus milik kai kemudian membawanya kesebuah tempat duduk didalam sana. "ikut aku jika ingin minum kopi!".

"minum! Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kau takut padaku?". Kata sehun saat mereka sudah duduk berhadapan.

"ti..tidak". aduh! Bahkan suarannya sekarang bergetar hebat. Kenapa ini, bukanya dihari pertama kai baik –baik saja. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah gugup setengah mati dan lidahnya keluh untuk sekedar berkata tidak.

"kau sudah hampir seminggu ini disini, kau tidak ingin pulang? Orang tuamu pasti khawatir!".

"Kalau kau tidak keras kepala dan menuruti saran kami sejak awal, kita semua pasti sudah dikorea dan masalah ini selesai". Suara kai sangat kecil nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Kau pikir masalah ini sesederhana itu! Kau tau apa yang akan menjadi pekerjaanmu saat kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami?".

Kai menggeleng untuk itu "besok hari terakhirmu kan? Berhentilah menyianyiakan waktumu dan nikmatilah sisa waktumu disini. Ada banyak hal menarik dan tidak ada dikorea yang bisa kau jumpai disini". Kai kembali hanya bisa diam tak tau harus apa, setidaknya mungkin begitu.

Saat tetes kopi terakhirnya habis sehun meninggalkan kursinya sekaligus meninggalkan kai yang masih tenggelam dalam lautannya sendiri. Lamunan itu buyar ketika seorang pelayan dengan sopan menghampirinya lalu meletakan sepiring waffle dimejanya. Setelahnya kai celingukkan seperti orang binggung, kapan dia memesan? Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada note kecil disamping piring.

 ** _Sarapanlah sedikit_**

 ** _Kauterlihat seperti penderita anoreksia_**

 ** _Yang tidak makan berhari hari_**

 ** _0106 – 5867 - **** sehun._**

 _Jadi begini caramu memberi nomer ponselmu secara cuma – cuma tuan oh_. Kira – kira begitulah yang ada diotak kim kai sekarang, senyum tidak luntur setelah itu bahkan saat dirinya mulai memakan waffle gratis pembelian sehun.

* * *

 **.** **.** **.** **.**

* * *

 _Hari terakhir misi Edinburgh_

Lagi – lagi suara operator itu yang terdengar. Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapakali Kai mencoba menghubungi sehun tapi tetap saja suara operator sialan itu yang menyahut. Sedangkan kakinya sendiri sudah mulai gemetar karena terlalu lama berdiri didepan rumah sehun.

Saat sedang menunggu seorang wanita bule dan anjingnya menghampiri Kai yang masih ada didepan pintu rumah Sehun. Kai ingat bukankah itu Ace? Anjing tetangga Sehun yang dirawat Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin saja wanita pemilik anjing ini tau dimana Sehun.

"I am so sorry miss but Sehun have been moved from here yesterday". Tidak – tidak bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Sehun pindah? Kemana? Haruskah ia bertanya.

"Do you know where sehun move?".

"Sorry again but sehun always move and move to another place everytime, so i dont know where him now. But may be sehun back to his country in korea?. I hear Sehun talk in phone with korean lenguage before he move yesterday".

"Ahh okay thank you, You have a smart dog". Setelah tersenyum pada wanita itu dan mengelus bulu Ace sebentar Kai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi area rumah sehun. Kai benar – benar kesal sekarang. Apa dia sudah masuk kedalam dunia Oh Sehun dan baru saja dimainkan. Kemarin diajak minum kopi bersama diberi sarapan gratis plus nomer telepon yang nyatanya tidak dapat dihubungi. Dasar lelaki kardus.

"Kai? Kau dari tempat Sehun?". Itu Chanyeol, entah secara sengaja atau tidak mereka bertemu dijalan, tumben sekali lelaki ini sudah bangun jam segini. Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Kai dan membawanya duduk disalah satu tempat duduk kosong pinggir kolam air mancur tepat didepan banguan Melville.

"Sehun sudah pindah kata tetangganya! Dan nomer ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi".

"Tunggu dulu darimana kau dapat nomer ponsel Sehun?".

Kai langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya saat mencari sarapan diluar, maaf sebelumnya karena tidak memberi tahumu".

"Aku malah terkejut kalau kau bilang nomor ponsel ini aktif! Ini nomor ponsel korea dan sehun ada diluar korea Kai". Babo Kim Kai!.

Namun dalam hati Chanyeol dirinya berkata lain. _"Oh Sehun apa sebenarnya maksud mu! Bukankah kau dikorea sekarang, dirimu sendiri yang menyuruhku menyembunyikan ini dari Kai tapi kau sendiri malah memberi nomer ponselmu pada Kai. Bagaimana kalau Kai menelpon lalu tersambung? Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika Kai marah karena semua kebohonganmu"._

"Be..begituya". Kini Kai berkata tapi dengan suara lirih dan sedikit tercekat seperti menahan tangis.

"Kai? Kau menangis". Chanyeol menarik dagu Kai, Agar Kai berhenti menunduk dan dapat melihatnya. Dapat dilihat Chanyeol mata Kai yang berair dengan air mata yang siap meluncur bebas dari mata kelamnya.

"Lalu se..sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku gagal ya gagal, sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk itu". Chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana melihat Kai seperti ini ingin rasanya dirinya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana janjinya dengan sehun? Tapi biarlah toh nantinya Kai juga akan bergabung walaupun pulang dengan kegagalan.

Tidak ada emosi atau apapun tapi sampuan lembut bibir Chanyeol membuat Kai terhentak, melihat kai diam Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pagutanya. _"Tunggu sampai Baekhyun tau apa yang kaulakukan dibelakangnya!"._ Seperti disambar petir disiang bolong, Chanyeol langsung menarik bibirnya saat teringat perkataan sehun ditempat yang sama saat ia sedang berciuman dengan Kai sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya ini rahasia, Jadi Chanyeol telah bertemu dengan Sehun semalam tepat ditempat ia dan Kai duduk sekarang. Lebih tepatnya kurang dari 12 jam lalu saat Kai sedang terlelap.

 _FlashBack_

 _"_ _Soda?". Sehun mengulurkan sekaleng soda pada Chanyeol yang duduk dan menatap aneh padanya._

 _"_ _Jangan mulai lagi langsung saja keintinya! Jadi apa keputusanmu". Sepertinya Tuan Park ini orang yang tidak suka basa – basi ya!_

 _"_ _Kasih tau tidak ya!". Kata sehun dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Jangan main – main Oh sehun, aku bisa dipenggal oleh ayahmu kalau kau tidak jadi pulang"._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kita harus bersulang! Karena aku akan menyelamatkan kepalamu". Sehun masih dengan nada jenaka dan tidak seriusnya._

 _"_ _Jadi? Kau pulang". Sehun mengangguk sambil menengguk sodanya lalu tersenyum jahil kearah Chanyeol. "Iya iya hyung aku pulang, aku juga sudah bicara pada ayah. Lalu ya kau tau ini tidak mudah tapi aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dan hyung harus membantuku menyelesaikannya"._

 _"_ _kesepakatan gila apalagi eoh? Jangan mengirimku tugas jauh lagi! karena aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku dengan tenang, kau tau sepupumu yang pendek itu sudah ngebet minta kunikahi"._

 _"_ _Ya siapa yang hyung bilang pendek! Aku akan adukan pada Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupa kalau hyung telah tidur dengan wanita lain disini. Tunggu sampai Baekhyun tau apa yang kaulakukan dibelakangnya! Cek cek kasian sekali Noonaku"._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun, kalau ini masalah Kai itu hanya hampir ya HAMPIR"._

 _"_ _Jangan beri tau Kim soal ini! Berjanjilah ini akan tetap jadi rahasia kita sampai dia mengetahui dengan sendirinya". Kali ini nada bicara sehun berbeda, terdengar serius dan tegas._

 _"_ _Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadimu lagi setelah ini. Karena aku ingin hidup normal". Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat mengucapkan kata – kata tadi mengingat sehun dirinya ataupun siapapun yang terlibat tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah! Apalagi hidup dengan normal?._

 _Perbincangan malam itu diakhiri dengan mereka yang tertawa bersama. Dengan banyak kaleng soda kosong yang menjadi teman malam dingin tapi hangat karena penuh suka cita._

 _FlashBackEND_

"Ini hari terakhir kita kan. Kau tidak ingin jalan jalan? Kau tau ini adalah kota lahirnya Harry Potter. Kita bisa Melihat gunung atau pergi ke Royal Mell kalau kau mau. Disana banyak pernak – pernik kau bisa membeli rok kotak – kotak yang selalu kau tanyakan disana".

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sehh..". belum sempat dengan ucapnya tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol. " Itu tidak usah dipikirkan kita urus saat sudah kembali Ke Korea. jangan khawatir aku yang bayar semuanya! Anggap saja permintaan maaf soal ya kecupan tadi misalnya". Wajah Kai segera bersemu saat mengingat ciumannya dengan Chanyeol bukan yang pertama sih! Tapi tetap saja aneh rasanya.

"Baiklah Ayo! Sunbae harus membelikan aku selusin rok kotak – kotak!".

* * *

 **.**

To Be Continue...

 **.**

* * *

Ini FF sepesial untuk #HappySehunDay

RnR? FnF! #SayaAnakBaru


	2. Nugu?

**TITLE : CALL ME KAI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA. ROMACE. FS**

 **MC : HUNKAI**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **WARNING! GS**

 **TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE**

 **Ps : Chapter ini semuanya Flashback. Dan disini bakal aku jelasin gimana ceritannya mereka bisa saling kenal dan siapa Jongin sama Kai.**

* * *

 **.** **.** **.** **.**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

Cercahan sinar matahari musim panas yang hangat masuk melalui jendela yang tertutup korden dengan tidak rapat. Berkas – berkas sinarnya masuk secara perlahan dan semakin terang kala matahari sudah naik dengan sempurna. Seberkas cahaya mengenai tepat diwajah seorang lelaki tinggi yang sedang tidur dengan tidak elitnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Pria tinggi itu (Park Chanyeol) semalam terpaksa tertidur diatas sofa yang panjangnya setengah dari tubuhnya, ini akibat dari menunggui sorang pria lain yang sampai sekarang ini masih terjaga didepan layar labtop yang menampilkan tulisan – tulisan kecil berbait rapat. Matanya sudah mulai memerah dan kantung mata hitam terlihat jelas dibawah mata sipit pria yang masih memandang layar persegi panjang itu.

' _HOOAAMM'_

Chanyeol terjaga dari tidurnya, kemudian bangkit sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

"Badanku". Kata Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan peregangannya. "Kau sudah bangun, Kapan? Ku kira hanya aku yang bangun terlalu pagi".

Chanyeol terus berbicara sedangkan kakinya mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Ia menggeledah seluru isi rak makan mencari cari bungkus kopi miliknya yang ia bawa dari Seoul. 'Ini masih pagi menyeduh kopi mungkin asik' begitu pikirnya sebelumnya. Karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol air. 'Bukankah semalam semuanya masih utuh. Lalu kemana semua kopi – kopinya? Sehun tidak mungkin meminumnya. Chanyeol sudah hafal diluar kepala kalau Sehun telah berhenti mengkonsumsi kopi'.

Tidak mau ambil pusing Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu menghampiri kawannya yang masih setia berkutat dengan sebuah layar.

"Aku menaruh semua kopiku dirak kemarin, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada ya! Apa kau melihatnya Hun?". Chanyeol meminum air dari botol ditangannya setelah selesai bertanya pada Sehun. Belum sampai dikerongkongan kini air dalam mulutnya sudah menyembur setengah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau minum kopi, Semuanya? Oh Sehun!". Chanyeol meletakan botol air minumnya lalu tangannya teralih untuk menyentuh cangkir – cangkir kopi yang berserakan dilantai samping meja ruang tamu.

"Ada sekitar 10 bungkus kopi instan dan aku hanya menyeduh satu bungkus, jangan bilang kau meminum sembilan sisanya". Kalau dihitung dari cangkir plastik yang ada sudah tidak diragukan lagi, pasti lelaki ini pelaku pencurian kopinya.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Tunggu, apa itu kantung mata? Kau tidak tidur semalaman?". Chanyeol terus meneriaki pemuda disampingnya, walaupun tidak ada respon yang berarti dari lawan bicaranya.

Sehun baru menghentikan pekerjaannya setelah Chanyeol menutup paksa layar labtopnya.

"Hyung!". Sehun baru akan protes tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu memulai bicara.

"Dengarya, Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk menemani Hyungmu ini berlibur. Bukan untuk mengajakmu pindah kerja. Aku heran padahal kau sudah hampir setahun ini berhenti bekerja, tapi kau terus saja sibuk dibulan liburan seperti ini. Awas saja kalau Paman Oh tau kau masih mencari data – data sialan itu". Chanyeol menghentikan ocehannya lalu matanya menatap melotot kearah Sehun. Detik berikutnya tagannya beralih membuka labtop yang tadi ia tutup paksa.

Mulutnya mengangah saat melihat apa yang ada dilayar di hadapannya. Layar itu menampilkan sebuah data keluar masuk penerbangan dibeberapa negara.

"Kau gila!". Iya mungkin hanya dua kata itu yang pantas untuk Sehun. Mencari satu nama orang diantara jutaan orang yang keluar masuk sebuah negara sama saja dengan mencari jerami ditumpukan jarum.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah sebentar lagi Tuan Oh!".

"Aku tidak akan dapat masalah kalau Hyung diam dan tidak mengadu pada ayah".

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi kali ini. Lalu tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja disofa bekas tidurnya tadi. Kalau begini caranya bisa mati stres dia. Bayangkan saja ini sudah hari ketiga acara liburan musim panas Busannya yang tadinya ia pikir akan sangat menyenangkan karena akan terbebas dari pekerjaan selama seminggu. Tapi ini juga salahnya bukankah awalnya Sehun menolak saat ia menawarkan liburan akhir musim semi lalu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang Sehun sudah bersamanya dan mengacaukan liburan yang sangat ia nanti – nanti selama setahun terakhir.

Bunyi air kran kamar mandi membuyarakan penyesalan pagi Park Chanyeol. Sehun mandi? Tidak biasanya dia mandi sepagi ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggang serta tangannya yang terus mengelus rambutnya yang basa dengan handuk lainnya.

"Mandilah Hyung! Aku tidak mau jalan – jalan dengan orang bau iler".

Apa barusan telinga yodanya tidak salah dengar. Sehun bilang jalan – jalan.

"Kau tidak sedang merayukukan?". Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap Sehun dengan memicing.

"Ya aku merayumu! Hyung pikir aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran hyung sekarang. _Bisa mati stres aku_ ". Kini Sehun berucap menirukan Chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu! Aish kau benar – benar!". Sepontan Chanyeol langsung menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan miliknya. Oh Sehun dengan mode seperti ini benar – benar menghawatirkan.

* * *

 **.** **.** **.**

* * *

 _Pantai Haeundae, Busan_

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berjalan ditepi Pantai Haeundae. Sebuah pantai pasir putih yang terkenal di Busan. Mereka sangat menikmati suasana pantai dengan terik matahari yang tidak begitu menyengat. Chanyeol tersenyum idiot saat beberapa kali kakinya terseret ombak. Lalu Sehun yang biasanya nampak suram hari ini dapat tersenyum karena kehadiran Chanyeol yang selalu ampuh menularkan energi positif pada orang sekitarnya.

"Tuh kan sudah kubilang, udara segar dapat membuat stresmu hilang".

"Kau yang stres Hyung bukan aku".

"Baiklah kita seri". Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama dan berjalan beririgan dipinggir pantai.

"Hyung! kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena mengajakmu jalan – jalan".

"Kenapa harus berterima kasih. Bukankah ini memang yang seharusnya kita lakukan saat liburan. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri sampai lupa kalau kita sedang ada di Busan".

"Ya! Setidaknya beliakan aku minuman atau apa. Hyung yang memaksaku ikut. Ingat?".

Kedua alis Chanyeol berkerut. Kalau dipikir – pikir kasian juga anak ini sudah dipaksa habis kerja lembur pula.

"Kau tunggu sini jangan hilang kemana – mana! Aku akan mengurus sesuatu". Seringai muncul diwajah Sehun. Nampaknya pemuda yang tidak kalah tinggi dengan Chanyeol itu sudah tau apa makna 'Sebuah Urusan' bagi Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang menganteri untuk membeli 'Suatu Urusan' yang ia janjikan untuk Sehun. Antrean cukup panjang sampai membuatnya harus mengibaskan tangan untuk mendinginkan badannya karena panas matahari menjelang sore yang sudah mulai terik.

Selang waktu berikutnya Chanyeol sudah hampir mendekati sipenjual hanya tinggal seorang lelaki yang kini sedang memesan, kemudian seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu dibarisan nomor dua dan dua orang berpakaian pelajar SMA yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Chanyeol maju satu langkah saat lelaki pertama selesai dengan urusannya.

"Gamsahamnida Ajushi".

Chanyeol langsung meninggikan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara wanita berambut pendek sebahu tadi mengucapkan terima kasih pada ajushi yang melayani pesanan tempatnya mengantri. Suara itu! Ya Chanyeol ingat betul suara itu sama persis dengan suara gadis yang ada di video yang setiap malam Sehun lihat.

Wanita itu berjalan begitu saja melalui Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat wajah gadis yang ia sangka adalah kekasih Sehun yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu. Dia memang tidak dekat dengan Jongin (nama kekasih Sehun), tapi dirinya tahu betul bagai mana wajah dan rupa Jongin walau hanya beberapa kali bertemu ditempat kerja.

"Tuan? Anda jadi memesan?". Kembali suara ajushi tadi membuyarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol. Ternyata dua orang anak SMA didepannya tadi sudah pergi makanya ajushi itu memanggilnya.

Chanyeol datang menghampiri Sehun yang sudah duduk tergelepar diatas pasir.

"Kenapa lama sekali Hyung?". Tanya sehun setelah menerima makanan berbungkus kertas dari Chanyeol. "Aku mengantri cukup panjang". Sehun hanya mengangguk atas jawaban dari Hyungnya.

"Apa jika kekasihmu memotong rambutnya kau masih mengenalinya?".

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja kami sudah tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang lama".

"Lalu apa pendapatmu jika aku baru saja bertemu dengan Jongin".

Sehun menghentikan acara makannya. "Tidak mungkin ini Korea Hyung! Dia hilang diluar Korea. dan kemungkinan besar dia ada di Korea Utara atau masih disekitar Edinburgh".

"Tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Disini! Di Busan!".

"Kau jangan mengada – ada Hyung!".

"Aku serius, bukankah kau selalu melacaknya diluar Korea dan tidak pernah menumukannya? Itu semua mungkin saja kalau dia ada di dalam Korea. Jadi sekeras apapun kau melacak juga tidak akan ketemu jika dia ada negara yang selalu kau abaikan".

"Kau yang meyakinkan aku kalau Jongin telah meninggal Hyung! Lalu sekarang dengan gampannya kau bilang kalau kau baru saja bertemu dengannya!". Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana Hun?".

"Aku akan kembali kehotel". Chanyeol mencegah Sehun yang hedak bangkit dari duduknya dengan mencekal tangan lelaki casper itu.

"Kita baru dua jam diluar kamar hotel!"

"Itu salah Hyung karena sudah menghancurkan moodku".

Park Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika jejak kaki Sehun mulai terlihat diatas pasir putih yang kemudian hilang diterpa ombak.

* * *

 **.** **.** **.**

* * *

Besok Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah harus meninggalkan Busan untuk kembali kepada rutinitas padat mereka di Seoul yang keduannya tinggal selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Di hari – hari setelah kejadian di Pantai, Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk menyakinkan Sehun kalau dirinya benar – benar bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi semua itu hanya menimbulkan kerugian pada dirinya sendiri. Karena setiap kali mereka masuk kedalam topik itu yang lebih muda pasti akan ngambek dan mogok untuk di ajak jalan – jalan. Kan berabe kalau harus terus terkurung di dalam kamar hotel yang pengap. Bisa – bisa kulitya jadi sama pucatnya dengan Sehun.

"Hun hari ini temani aku ya!". Chanyeol coba merayu Sehun kali ini.

"Tidak Jalan – jalan kok! Hanya ke Pasar sebentar saja. Aku akan membelikanmu lobster dan membuatkanmu sup. Bagaimana?"

Sehun masih tetap tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya. Malah dia semakin mengeratkan gulungan selimut tebalnya.

"Ayolah Hun. Besok kita harus pulang! Aku tidak mau dibully sepupumu lagi. Dia pasti akan mengejekku karena liburanku begitu menyedihkan".

"Jam sepuluh! Aku masih ngantuk".

"Kau mau? Yeay asahh".

Chanyeol besorak gembira. Akhirnya sifat batu Sehun berhasil ditaklukannya dengan Lobster Busan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ditempat lain_

"Kai nanti sebelum siang temani bibi kepasar ya".

"Lagi Bi?, bukannya tadi pagi – pagi sekali Bibi baru dari Pasar ya!".

"Iya, tapi karena kau akan segera kembali ke Seoul Bibi memutuskan untuk belanja lagi dan memasakan makannan kesukaanmu".

"Sup Lobster pedas?". Bibinya mengangguk dengan senyum hangat.

"Apapun untukmu sayang". Kai berjalan menghampiri Bibinya yang sedang menyiram bunga dihalaman. Lalu tangannya dengan hangat mulai melingkar pada pinggang ramping Bibinya.

"Terima kasih Bi, untuk semua yang telah Bibi korbankan untuk ku dan juga Kakak. Dan maaf karena kami telah menjadi beban untuk hidup Bibi".

"Kalian bukan beban. Jika ada yang harus minta maaf disini maka akulah yang pantas melakukannya Kai. Bibi sudah lalai menjaga kalian dan membiarkan Kakakmu pergi jauh dari mu".

"Kakak suka Sup Lobster Pedas, Dia selalu menghabiskan bagianku. Ya sudah Kai mandi dulu kita berangakat tiga puluh menit dari sekarang".

Bibi Kai hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi punggung keponakan semata wayangnya yang perlahan hilang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kilatan – kilatan memori lama mulai terputar dengan seksama dalam ingatan wanita berkepala empat itu. Ingatan saat Jongin yang pulang dengan seragam SMA nya lalu Kai kecil yang menangis karena berebut mainan dengan anak tetangga rumah sebelahnya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun wanita itu mengemban amanah dari Kakak lelakinya untuk menjaga dan merawat kakak beradik Kim itu. Wanita itu tidak pernah kesepian dalam beberapa tahun terakhir karena kehadiran dua gadis itu dalam hidupnya. Tapi sejak Jongin pergi tanpa kabar wanita bermarga Kim itu mulai kesepian lagi. Jongin pergi, begitu pula Kai yang sudah memulai kuliahnya di Seoul setahun belakangan ini.

"BIBI BISA TOLONG AMBILKAN AKU SABUN!"

Suara teriakan Kai terdengar sampai ketelinga Bibinya yang masih berada diluar Rumah. 'Hem anak itu lagi – lagi, Dasar pelupa'.

* * *

 **.** **.** **.**

* * *

 _Pasar Jagalchi, Busan_

Dua pemuda jangkung itu sedang berjalan berdampingan ditengah keramaian Pasar Jagalchi yang notabenya adalah Pasar Ikan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kau selalu bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau disini. Apalagi hal yang berbau ikan, jangan tanya lagi mulai ikan yang kecil sekecil teri nasi sampai yang sebesar lumba – lumba ada di Pasar ini.

"Kenapa ke Pasar Ikan?".

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan membelikanmu Lobster. Jadi kalau tidak kesini ya kemana lagi".

"Aku tidak suka Sup Lobster Hyung".

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau berhenti makan Sup Lobster sama dengan kau berhenti minum kopi gara – gara Jongin?".

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan terlihat malas untuk mulai membahas obrolan unfaedah itu untuknya.

"Seberapa banyak dirimu berubah? Apa Paman Oh sudah tau banyak?".

"Jika kau terus membahas ini lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Hyung!".

"Iya iya. Kau ini sensi sekali". Chanyeol kembali berjalan diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. "Tapi aku akan tetap membeli Lobster karena kita sudah terlanjur disini". Sehun hanya mengigit bibir bawanya seolah mengatakan 'Terserah Hyung saja'.

Saat sudah menemukan yang dicari, Chanyeol mulai memilih – milih Lobster mana yang kira – kira cocok dengan keinginannya. Saat sudah menemukan yang cocok Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya mencari – cari dompetnya.

"Ah Hun dompetku ketinggalan disaku mantel dan mantelku ada didalam mobil. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan! Aku masih harus memilih beberapa hal lain". Sehun tidak berkata apa – apa. Lelaki itu hanya menurut dan langsung melenggang pergi dari sana.

Saat sedang memilih – milih ikan tanpa sengaja tangan Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan salah satu tangan pembeli disana. Dan...

Bukankah dia wanita yang ia temui di Pantai kemarin. Jika dilihat dari dekat wajah perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Apalagi saat tersenyum mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua.

Wanita itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum kearah Chanyeol sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya setelah tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Seorang wanita parubaya memanggil wanita yang mirip dengan Jongin itu. Setelah membayar yang mereka beli keduanya pergi meniggalkan penjual ikan tempat Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

'Ini bukan halusinasikan? Itu benar benar Jongin. Walau ada beberapa hal yang terlihat berbeda. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri wanita tadi dan menarik tangannya sehingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa Tuan? Apa saya meninggalkan sesuatu?".

"Tidak, tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di Seoul?".

"Bagaimana anda tau kalau saya tinggal di Seoul? Tapi saya baru memulai kuliah dan tinggal sekitar setahun di Seoul. Dan sepertinya kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu!".

"Siapa nama Agashi?".

"Kai. Kim Kai!".

"Oh kalau begitu saya salah orang. Maaf telah membuang waktu anda".

Gadis itu yang telah diketahui Chanyeol bernama lengkap Kim Kai tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya pergi dan hilang ditengah kerumunan orang didalam Pasar.

'Kim Kai? Marganya sama, wajahnya sangat mirip bahkan suaranya! Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenalku?'

Chanyeol terus memutar otaknya mencari – cari hubungan antara Kim Jongin dan Kim Kai. Bukan tidak mungkin jika gadis tadi adik Jongin. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir lagi mungkin juga. Sekarang umurnya 28 tahun dan Jongin seumuran dengan Sehun berarti usianya sekitar 25 atau 26 tahun. Jika gadis tadi baru setahun berkuliah berarti usiannya sekitar awal 20 tahunan. Beda 6 tahun bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka seorang kakak beradik. Tapi apamungkin dunia sesempit itu? Bahkan dirinya tidak tau pasti Jongin punya saudara kandung atau tidak.

"Nak kau jadi membeli atau tidak?". Suara sang penjual ikan tadi terdengar keras ditelinga besar pemuda jangkung itu.

"Iya jadi Paman!" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri sipedagan dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang berlajan tidak jauh dari sana.

Chanyeol membayar semua belanjaanya lalu berjalan menuju jalan keluar Pasar bersama Sehun. Dalam pikirannya dia terus menimang – nimang apa iya harus menanyakan hal tadi pada Sehun atau tidak.

"Apa Jongin punya Saudara kandung? Seperti seorang adik misalnya".

"Kurasa iya. Aku melihat fotonya bersama seorang remaja berbaju SMP didalam dompetnya. Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan Jongin belakangan ini".

"Apa pendapatmu jika aku baru saja bertemu dengan Adik Jongin".

"Apa ini mengarah pada wanita yang kau bilang mirip Jongin di Pantai kemarin". Mereka menghentikan jalan masing – masing dan mulai saling bertatapan untuk bicara yang mengarah pada mode serius.

"Mungkin iya! Tapi aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat kau pergi untuk mengambilkan dompetku yang tertinggal". Alis Sehun saling taut seolah meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kami bertemu bahkan bicara. Wajah, suara dan bahkan marga mereka sama. Dan dia baru saja memulai kulia di Seoul. Itu berarti dia lebih muda dari Jongin". Chanyeol mejeda kaliamatnya. "Apa mungkin dia Adik Jongin?".

"Bukan! Dia bukan Adik jongin. Ada ratusan wajah dan suara orang yang mirip didunia ini Hyung. Apalagi marga, ada jutaan orang bermarga Kim di Korea yang dapat kau temui di Pasar Ikan sekalipun".

"Itu karena kau belum melihatnya. Ayolah kita cari dia lalu kita tanyakan padanya. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan percaya kata – kata kami kalau Jongin sudah pergi untuk selama – lamanya".

Sehun mengerti dengan maksut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pasti mengajaknya bertemu wanita yang ia sebut – sebut sebagai adik Jongin untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jonginnya telah pergi untuk selama – lamanya atau dalam istilah kasarnya _mati._

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Sehun masih belum menerima kenyataan. "Tidak perlu aku bisa mencarinya sendiri".

"Tapi jika kau bertanya mungkin masalahmu akan cepat selesai Hun". Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Sehun yang berjalan menghindar darinya.

"Apa Kau belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Jika itu benar kau harus merelakannya Hun. Apa sesulit itu untuk melupakan seseorang setelah kau move on pada orang lain selama dua tahun ini".

Sehun menghentikan langkah panjangnya dan menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan dari kedua tangannya. Wajahnya nampak merah padam karena menahan marah. Kalau tidak sedang di tempat umum mungkin rahang Chanyeol sudah bergeser karena tinjuan Sehun.

"Iya aku tidak bisa menerima semuannya". Kata Sehun sambil menutup matanya. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat jelas dari mata elangnya saat dirinya membuka mata.

"Jika Hyung ada diposisiku lalu Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar dan semua orang mengatakan orang yang sangat kau cintai itu telah _mati_ apa kau akan langsung percaya?". Suara Sehun meninggi diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak! Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada hubungan kami. Ini semua salahmu karena berhubungan dengan gadis yang tidak jelas asal usulnya". Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar datar tapi sangat menusuk bagi Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi kemarahannya sudah memuncak sampai keubun – ubun mendengar kata – kata terakhir dari Chanyeol. Kenapa pemuda itu malah ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya. Ayahnya bahkan iya – iya saja saat mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Kau Keterlaluan Hyung!". Itu kata – kata terakhir Sehun sebelum dirinya berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

* * *

 **.** **.** **.**

* * *

Chanyeol pulang sendirian ke Hotel karena Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian tadi. Saat sampai didalam Hotel Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan saat mendapati ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Tangannya menekan tombol saklar dan membuat ruangan terang karena cahaya dari lampu. Ruang tamu tampak bersih, tidak adalagi dikumen – dokumen milik Sehun yang biasanya tercecer disana. Langkahnya tertuju pada kamar. Dibukannya lemari pakaian dan dapat ia ketahui bahwa pakain dan barang – barang Sehun sudah tidak ada. Kemudian kakinya berlari kecil menuju rak sepatu. Dan lagi – lagi sepatu Sehun tidak ada.

"Kau tidak benar – benar pulang ke Seoul kan Hun?". Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

Kemudian tangannya mencari ponsel lalu mencari nomor Sehun dan segera menghubunginya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa semua barang – barangmu tidak ada?".

"Kau pulang?".

"Baiklah sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun. Mungkin aku akan lebih lama tinggal disini".

Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sekarang tekadnya sudah bulat dia akan mencari Kim Kai untuk membantu Sehun menyelesaikan masalahnya.

 **...**

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol kembali lagi ke Pasar Jagalchi. Menghampiri pedagang ikan kemarin.

"Apa kau datang untuk membeli Lobster lagi?". Tanya si pria tua.

"Tidak Tuan! Saya hanya ingin bertanya. Apa Tuan mengenal seorang Ahjuma yang belanja disini bersama saya kemarin siang?". Dahi pria tua itu berkerut. Seperti sedang berfikir tentang apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Seorang Ahjuma besama anaknya bernama Kim Kai! Dia membeli Lobster yang sama dengan saya". Tambah Chanyeol memperjelas.

"Nyonya Kim?". Chanyeol mengangguk mantap

"Apa Ajushi tau dimana rumahnya?".

 _ **Rumah Bibi Kim**_

"Kai ada seorang lelaki mencarimu!".

"Siapa Bi?".

"Sepertinya dia lelaki yang kau bilang salah orang di Pasar! Apa barangmu benar – benar tertinggal padanya? Mungkin dia berniat mengembalikan".

"Tidak kok Bi! Aku sudah mengeceknya dan tidak ada yang hilang". Kai berkata sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dia melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi duduk disalah satu sofa yang menghadap keluar rumah.

"Ada maksut apa Tuan kemari?". Suara kai terdengar dari dalam rumah. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dalam diam.

"Apa Tuan sedang mencari saya?". Tanya Kai lagi.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Bukankah usia kita tidak terpaut begitu jauh".

"Saya tidak mengerti maksut anda? Kenapa tidak langsung keintinya saja".

Chanyeol menghela nafas ringan. "Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau adik Kim Jongin?".

"Bagaimana anda tau?".

"Jadi benar kau adik Jongin?".

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatau dari dompetnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Aku dan kakak mu bekerja ditempat yang sama. Aku kesini untuk mencari kakakmu!".

"Kami sudah tidak berhubungan sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Jadi aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang".

' _bahkan keluarganya sendiri juga tidak tau dimana Jongin'._

"Sejak kapan kakakku menjadi bagian dari NIS?".

"Kau juga tidak tau kalau kakakmu bekerja pada negaranya sendiri".

"Dia sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak lulus SMA untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul. Kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama kakakku kuliah, kurang lebih selama empat tahun. Dan kami masih sering berhubungan selama itu. Dia bilang setelah lulus dia sudah bekerja tapi aku tidak bertanya dimana dia bekerja karena hubungan kami masih lancar. Tapi dia tidak bisa dibungi dua tahun belakangan ini". Jelas Kai dengan panjang kebar.

"Jongin juga sudah menghilang dari pekerjaannya selama dua tahun terakhir. Salah seorang dari kami sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi sampai sekarang Jongin masih belum jelas ada dimana". Keluh Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Bukankah kalian Badan Intelegent Negara? Pasti bukan perkara sulit untuk menemukan satu orang saja".

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya tapi menurut analisa kami kemungkinan Jongin sudah meninggal".

"Mwo?".

"Maaf bukan aku bermaksut kasar tapi kemungkinan besar Jongin memang sudah meninggal".

"Jika anda kesini hanya untuk bicara hal tidak penting seperti tadi, lebih baik ada keluar sekarang!".

"Baiklah tapi kalau kau butu bantuan kau bisa mecariku ke Seoul. Kau bisa membaca kartu namaku kan".

 **.**

 **Beberapa Minggu Setelahnya**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Ya Park Chanyeol!". Gadis bermata sipit itu terus saja meneriaki nama kekasihnya sejak dari meja resepsionis.

"Ada apa Baby?". Baekhyun yang mendengar suara kekasihnya langsung mendekat dan meleyangkan satu tabokan dipantat sintal kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?".

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!". Jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Apalagi sih salahku Baek? Kau ini setiap hari seperti sedang PMS saja".

"Kau kira aku tidak tau kalau kau baru saja menghamili seorang anak sekolahan!".

"Tunggu – tunggu aku menghamili? Anak sekolah lagi, kau ini suka sekali menudu kekasih sendiri yang tidak – tidak".

"Kalau begitu siapa wanita yang mencarimu di resepsionis?". Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ada yang mencariku? Apa dia seorang wanita muda dengan rambut sebahu dengan kulit tan eksotis?".

"Ya! jadi kau benar menghamili wanita itu?".

"Yes! Aku sudah menunggunya beberapa minggu ini". Baekhyun hanya memandangi kekasihnya dengan tatapan kosong. Menyesal dia selalu mengabaikan nasihat Sehun.

 **...**

"Kau ingin mencari Jongin?". Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Maaf tapi aku bukan seorang yang bisa membantumu mencari Jongin".

"Bukankah anda yang menyuruhku datang saat aku sudah berubah pikiran? Aku sekarang datang dan aku sudah berubah pikiran. Aku ingin mencari Kakakku".

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa. Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi aku harus pergi ada pekerjaan yang menungguku". Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ku mohon tolong aku. Dia satu – satunya yang aku punya dan ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan pada Kakakku. Semua itu sangat menentukan hidupku". Ucap kai dengan nada sekaligus wajah memelas

Chanyeol berbalik. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil atau tidak". Chanyeol kembali pada posisi duduknya semula.

"Sekarang kau pulang lalu besok kembalilah jam sembilan pagi! Dan jangan sampai terlambat". Chanyeol menjeda kaliamatnya lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan Kai hari ini yang nampak sangat santai dengan jelana jeans dan kemeja kotak – kotaknya.

"Dan yang paling penting kau harus berpenampilan seperti orang yang meyakinkan! Dan jangan terlalu memakai make up tebal. Kau harus membuat dirimu terlihat pintar dan meyakinkan. Kau mengerti maksutku kan!".

 **.**

 **Kesokan Harinya**

 **.**

Hari ini Kai kembali datang kekantor NIS dengan setelah baju yang lebih formal. Masih dengan tema kotak – kotaknya, Kai menggunakan kemeja putih yang dimasukan kedalam rok kotak – kotak selutut serta sepatu tanpa hak dan rambut dibiarkan terurai tanpa hiasan apapun.

"Kau datang lebih awal ya. Sudah membawa apa yang aku minta?".

Kai membuka tas punggungnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol menarik tangannya masuk kedalam gedung besar tempat markas Badan Intelegent Korea yang terkenal dengan keelitannya itu.

"Jadi dia benar – benar adik Jongin? Aku tidak heran wajah mereka sama persis. Bagaimana menurutmu Eonni?". Perempuan disamping Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan dimple pipinya sebagai tanggapan dari perkataan penuh bumbu drama dari Baekhyun.

"Kau benar – benar harus mengusahakannya Baek! Dan Yixing Noona aku mohon bantuannya hanya Noona yang bisa kupercaya mengurus ini".

"Kau tenang saja Chan. Aku dan Baekhyun aku mengusahkan sebisa kami. Tapi ini semua tergantung pada Paman kekasihmu".

"Sekarang kau pergilah urus pekerjaamu. Aku akan mengurus Kai".

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan ikhlas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kai pada Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Baiklah Kai namaku Byun Baekhyun dan ini Zhang YiXing. Karena sepertinya kami lebih tua jadi kau bisa panggil kami Eonni! Yixing Eonni akan mengurus sisanya sekarang kau ikut aku, kau harus bertemu seseorang".

Kai mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun. Sampai keduanya masuk kedalam sebuah ruang kerja yang didominasi kesan klasik yang sangat ketara.

Didalam ruangan itu Kai bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berusia setengah abad yang kemudian ia ketahui kalau lelaki yang dipanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Paman Oh adalah Ayah dari Oh Sehun. Dan didalam ruangan itu juga Kai untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan sosok Oh Sehun yang selalu menjadi bahasan mereka selama beberapa jam terakhir. Sebelum pria berwajah sedikit western itu masuk dengan sangat terlambat.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Kai harus diusir paksa keluar dari ruangan oleh Sehun. 'Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu? Dia sepertinya tau lebih banyak tentang kakaknya dari pada Kai sendiri'.

"Sudah selesai". Chanyeol dan Yixing datang menghampiri Kai.

"Aku tidak tau! Sepertinya belum".

"Apa Baekhyun ada didalam? Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Belum sempat Kai menjawab Baekhyun sudah keluar duluan dari dalam ruangan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Kai. Kami masih belum bisa memutuskan sekarang. Aku akan segera menghubungi mu setelah ini". Baekhyun kemudian memanggil seorang lelaki yang kemudian mengantar Kai kedepan gedung.

"Kita perlu bicara serius"

 _Ruang Kerja Baekhyun_

Baekhyun menutup rapat semua jendela dan pintu ruangan agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Ini lebih rumit dari yang kita pikirkan". Baekhyun memulai perbincangan.

"Sehun marah pada kita! Terutama pada Chanyeol Oppa".

"Apa Pamanmu itu tetap memaksa Sehun kembali keperkejaanya?".

"Disituasi yang kritis seperti sekarang ini anggota Intelligence on North Korea adalah yang terpenting dalam NIS untuk mengawasi kegiatan di Korea Utara, Karena Sehun berhenti otomatis hanya ada Lee Taeyong disana sebagai pemimpin sekaligus penanggung jawab". Baekhyun memperjelas.

"Lalu kenapa jika hanya ada Lee Taeyong? Dia sama cerdasnya dengan Sehun". Sanggah Yixing.

"Taeyeong masih terlalu muda. Dari segi pengalaman dia juga kalah jauh dengan Sehun. Apalagi bertindak sebagai pemimpin dan penanggung jawab sekaligus! Itu bukan perkara yang muda Noona". Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada menggantung.

"Beberapa Badan lainnya juga sudah mulai mengeluh karena kemunduran Sehun. Perannya terlalu besar, ditambah dengan pengaruh Ayahnya disini. Kita adalah butiran debu jika melawan Sehun dalam masalah pekerjaan".

"Apa Sehyun juga tidak bisa membantu?". Sahut Yixing dengan penuh harap.

"Oh Sehyun atau Choi Minho sekalipun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Lagi pula mereka tidak bisa pulang dari Amerika dengan mudah". Jawab Baekhyun dengan putus asa.

"Kita harus cari lain Chan. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama aku takut mereka mengetahui tentang Kai".

"Maafkan aku Noona tapi kau tahu kan aku bukan apa – apa disini!". Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi. Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu karena posisimu". Baekhyun berkata dengan halus kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan mengelus punggung pria yang telah singgah dalam hidupnya selama hampir lima tahun itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

 _Didepan kantor NIS_

Kai sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung megah itu dengan pelan. Didalam otaknya wanita itu sekarang sedang menimang – nimang sesuatu.

"Tunggu!". Sebuah suara berat dan langkah kaki tergesa terdengar mendekat kearahnya.

GREBB

Tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh pemilik suara itu. Kai berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pelukan itu malah semakin erat mengekang tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar rinduku padamu?". Kai menahan nafas mendengar suara orang yang memeluknya. Itu suara Oh Sehun! Kenapa orang ini tiba – tiba memeluknya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Kai dalam – dalam. Tampak ada sedikit rasa kecewa diraut wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? EMMPPP". Bibir Kai terkatup dalam saat Sehun mulai memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. 'Apa – apaan pria ini kenal saja belum sudah bilang rindu kemudian menciumku lagi' bisik Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun darinya. Kemudian tangannya dengan kasar mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan oleh salivanya yang bercampur dengan milik Sehun.

Wajah Sehun berubah datar seketika kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kai dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. "Mianhae Kim Kai". Itu adalah kata – kata terakhir Sehun sebelum benar – benar pergi dari sana dengan mobilnya.

"Ya! kau baik – baik saja Kai?". Baekhyun yang melihat semua kejadian tadi datang menghampiri Kai begitu Sehun sudah benar – benar tak terlihat.

Kai masih cengong ditempatnya. Jiwa nya masih hilang entah kemana, badannya panas seketika dan pipinya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

 _ **Keesokan Harinya**_

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa, beberapa kali dirinya membukung pada rekan kerjannya yang tidak sengaja tertabrak atau tersenggol tubuh tingginya. Langkah panjangnya terhenti saat melihat Yixing yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Bagaimana mereka tahu?". Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu.

"Aku juga tidak Chan. Datanya hilang begitu saja".

"Apa Noona sudah menemukan penyebabnya?".

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang lebih gawat sekarang nama Jongin berada dijajaran teratas most wanted Korea Utara". Yixing masih terus berkutat dengan komputernya. "Seandainya kita tau apa yang Jongin dan Sehun sembunyikan. Kita bisa memulai nego dengan mereka".

"Aku sudah mencoba membujuk Sehun tapi dia tidak mau memberi petunjuk barang satu huruf saja". Chanyeol yang frustasi mulai mengacak rambutnya.

"Nyawa Kai dalam bahaya jika ini tidak segera diatasi".

"Yeolla~". Baekhyun berlari menghampiri meja kerja Yixing dengan raut wajah tegang sekaligus khawatir yang sangat ketara.

"Sehun pergi dia sudah pergi!". Serunya sambil menyerahakan selembar kertas A4 pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengira dia akan secepat ini. Semalam aku mendapat laporan kalau seorang mantan anggota NIS meminta perpanjangan Paspor. Aku tidak berfikir kalau itu Sehun".

"Kita harus segera menghentikannya!". Kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari.

"Terlambat Yeolla~. Sehun sudah berangkat menggunakan penerbangan pagi". Sesal Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang kertas A4 dari Baekhyun. Selesai sudah semuanya.

Tiba tiba ponsel yang ada disaku Chanyeol berdering dan menampilakan nama orang yang sedang hinggap dalam pikirannya.

"Oh Sajangnim? Untuk apa dia menelfonmu?". Tanya Yixing pada Chanyeol setelah selesai menerima telepon.

"Ini belum berakhir!".

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Ini udah lebih dari sebulan setelah aku upded Chapter pertama. Gak nyangka ada yang mau baca apalagi comment sama fav.

ada yang tanya: judul ff ini diganti ya thor?

jawabannya: iya. nggak tau kenapa yang pertama agak kurang srekk aja

yang kemarin ngingetin tentang uke sama seme aku makasih banget soalnya aku juga gak sadar kenapa pengantarnya malah kayak gitu (maaf ya)

Aku mau tanya sama kalian, jadi kalian itu lebih suka ff ini perchapternya dibuat panjang apa pendek? Kalau pendek itu 1k – 3k kata kalau panjang bisa lebih dari 5k. Tolong jawab di comment ya soalnya aku rada bimbang pas updednya takut kalau kepanjangan kalian malah bosen.

See You Next Chap Kawan ~


	3. Sandwich

**TITLE : CALL ME KAI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA. ROMACE. FS**

 **MC : HUNKAI**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **WARNING! GS**

 **TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE**

 **Ps : Chapter ini normal side semua ya. Karena flahsback udah dikupas habis di Chap sebelumnya.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kau tidak apa – apa Kai? Wajahmu terlihat pucat".

"Kepalaku pusing dan perutku sedikit mual, mungkin aku mabuk udara".

"Kalau begitu langsung pulang dan istirahat saja. Aku sudah pesankan taksi".

Chanyeol mengantar Kai kedepan Bandara. Chanyeol menoleh kanan kiri setelah itu tangan kekarnya menyeret Kai pada sebuah taksi yang pintunya sudah terbuka.

"Pulanglah dulu, taksi ini akan mengantarkanmu sampai tujuan dengan selamat!". Chanyeol bicara dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengankat barang Kai kedalam bagasi.

"Lalu Sunbae?". Kai wajahnya sudah memucat pasih. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari kepala menuju pelipisnya. Apa benar wanita ini mabuk udara?

"Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang. Jangan khawatir". Chanyeol meletakan tas jinjingnya kemudian menepuk – nepuk saku jaketnya seolah menunjukan kalau dirinya punya banyak uang. "Dengan ini aku bisa bolak – balik Incheon – Seoul semauku. Kalau kau tidak enak badan kau bisa telpon aku atau Baekhyun! Kami bisa mengijinkan agar kau tidak masuk kerja besok".

Chanyeol menutup pintu taksi dan menyaksikan taksi yang ditumpangi Kai menghilang dari penglihatannya. Selang kemudian pemuda tinggi itu mengambil tas jinjingnya dan berlalu dari sana kembali masuk Bandara. Chanyeol duduk dikursi tunggu, tangannya bersendekap di dada dan matanya terpejam rapat – rapat.

Sehun benar – benar membuatnnya sakit kepala. Bisa – bisanya bocah tengik itu mendatangi Korea Utara, kalau ingin mati bilang saja Chanyeol bisa menembaknya saat ini juga dengan pistol yang bersembunyi dibalik mantelnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya saat ponsel disakunya bergetar.

 **Sehun :**

' _ **Hyung terjadi sesuatu, aku tidak bisa turun di Incheon. Aku ada di Gimpo sekarang pesawatku medarat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mianhae~'**_

Heol~ dasar bocah keparat kau Oh Sehun. Chanyeol mengantongi lagi ponselnya matanya terpejam lagi lalu terbuka dengan cepat pipinya menggembung kemudian ia mengenakan kembali topi hitamnya dan berdiri meninggalkan Bandara dengan langkah panjang. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Sedetik kemudian seorang lelaki berjas juga hitam keluar dengan senyum ramah.

"Bagaimana perjalanan mu?".

"Ya~ Suho Hyung! Kau lebih tampan setelah dari Jepang. Apa mereka memberimu daging mentah setiap hari". Chanyeol memeluk akrap lelaki yang telah diketahui bernama Suho itu. Suho dan Chanyeol sama – sama bekerja ditempat yang sama bahkan mereka sekelas saat di Universitas dulu. Walau setelah bekerja mereka tidak bisa terlalu akrab. Suho dengan cepat dapat menduduki posisi tinggi walu masih dibawah Sehun, entah karena otaknya yang brilian atau karena pengaruh keluarga. Yang jelas Chanyeol sangat iri pada Suho apa lagi setelah orang tua Baekhyun menyuruh Baekhyun berkencan dengan Suho, sekali lagi Chanyeol harus menyadari kalau dirinya memang butiran debu atau malah atomya butiran debu.

"Kau masih lucu ternyata. Kukira aku akan menjemput dua orang? Jadi kemana larinya penumpangku yang satunya?".

"Gimpo! Kau bisa kembali ke Seoul dan menjemputnya disana kalau memang ingin".

"Jadi bocah itu benar – benar pergi ke Korea Utara? Ya~ aku tidak habis pikir dimana batas nekad seorang Oh Sehun".

"Hyung lupa darah siapa yang mengalir dalam dirinya! Dia sama saja dengan ayahnya, sama – sama membuat orang disekitarnya gila". Suho tergelak hambar kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk kedalamnya. Suho mulai menjalankan mobil, mereka mulai dengan perbincangan ringan tentang pekerjaan dan kebanyakan tentang Sehun atau Jongin sesekali.

"Bagaimana anak itu bisa turun di Gimpo? Bukannya Bandara itu sudah lama menjadi Bandara Domestik. Hanya ada beberapa jalur Internation khusus ke Jepang dan China. Apa Sehun sedang menyelundupkan sesuatu?". Suho berbicara ditengah fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik dari pada Incheon, disini lebih banyak turis. Kalau benar dia menyelundupkan sesuatu bisa bahaya juga jika lewat Incheon".

"Kau sangat hebat bisa menemukan adik Jongin. Bertahun – tahun aku membantu Sehun tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Seharusnya kita bertukar posisi, bukan begitu?". Suho berseringai diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya frustasi dan itu terjadi begitu saja saat liburan musim panas kemarin. Sehun sangat marah pada awalnya tapi kurasa dia sudah bisa menerima sedikit demi sedikit".

"Baekhyun bagaimana? Kalian masih berkencan?".

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalnya lalu mengangguk samar. "Masih sulit untuk mendapatkan restu! Hyung tahu, Hyung masih menjadi tipe ideal calon menantu keluarga Byun".

"Entah tapi aku sudah punya orang lain yang sepesial. Lagi pula Baekhyun bukan tipeku sama sekali, dia terlalu manja dan kekanak – kanakan".

"Hey~ justru itu yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat imut selalu membuatku ingin segara memilikinya. Tapi kau tahu, itu tidak semudah aku lulus ujian universitas".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Markas National Intelligence Service, Naegok-dong Seoul Selatan

Baekhyun sedang menidurkan kepalanya dimeja kerja Yixing. Sebuah ponsel berlayar 5 inci ia mainkan dengan jari – jari lentiknya. Sedari tadi dia menunggu telpon dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah berjanji akan menghubunginya, tapi nyatanya itu hanya bualan kardus. Satu jam yang lalu mentalnya masih sekuat baja dan optimis kalau Chanyeol pasti punya alasan lain tidak menghubunginya, tapi baja itu leleh saat negara api mulai menyerang.

"Sehun tidak serius jangan diambil pusing Hyunna~!". Yixing datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk didepannya.

"Aku tidak bisa jika tidak diambil pusing". Baekhyun berujar dengan lemas.

"Aish dalam sehari dia sudah membuatmu pusing dan seisi kantor heboh! Aku semakin penasaran dengan The New Oh Sehun".

"Kau beruntung masih jomblo Eonni! Setidaknya kau tidak punya alasan untuk tertindas sepertiku".

"Aku masih jomblo ya, aku merasa beruntung kau menganggapku begitu". Yixing tersenyum samar dengan mata berbinar. Yixing memang termasuk orang yang tertutup dengan masalah pribadi dia sangat menghargai privasi makanya tidak ada yang berani menyinggung hubungan pribadinya. Walaupun sebenarnya pujaan hatinya sudah sangat dekat. Entah kapan Yixing akan mengungkapnya.

"Permisi Sunbaenim! Chanyeol dan Suho Sunbanim sudah datang". Seorang petugas muda menghampiri Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Benarkah, kami akan segera menyambutnya! Kau boleh pergi terima kasih infonya". Yixing beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Hyunna~ Pacarmu datang! Ayo kita sambut". Baekyun langsung bangun gelagapan sampai lututnya terpentok meja dengan keras.

"Aish Sakit – sakit". Yixing tersenyum geli karena tingkah Baekhyun. "Ayo cepat sebelum mereka masuk ruangan Paman mu". Baekhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu, Yixing kembali menggeleng kepala dibuatnya dia bersumpah kalau itu adalah hal terkonyol yang dilakukan wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENELPONKU WAE..". Baekhyun menghentikan teriaknya begitu melihat lelaki yang berdiri disamping kekasihnya. Wanita sipit itu langsung mengerucutkan bibir dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Oh Baekhyunna~ sudah lama, kau tidak ingin memeluk Suho Oppa yang tampan ini!". Suho berujar narsis dan semakin membuat Baekhyun sebal dibuatnya.

"Apa kita saling kenal? Kajja Yeolla~ kita makan ggogi di Cafetaria". Baekhyun langsung saja menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya dari sana, meninggalkan Yixing dan Suho yang masih bertatapan dengan canggung. Suho berjalan mendekati Yixing dengan langkah pelan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati setiap inchi sudut wajah Yixing yang tidak dilihatnya beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Kau semakin cantik dan dimple mu semakin dalam, aku suka". Yixing segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan melebarkan bola matanya menahan malu.

"Selamat datang". Yixing membungkuk pada Suho.

"Tidak ingin makan siang bersama?". Suho bertanya dengan mengangkat alisnya.

"Mianhae saya sibuk mungkin lain waktu, kalau begitu saya harus pergi Oh Sajangnim sudah menunggu". Yixing kembali membungkuk kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Suho dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ku bilang kau cantik!, Ya~ Zhang Yixing kau mau kemana?".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun. Berulang kali Baekhyun menjejeli mulutnya dengan nasi dan lauk walaupun lelaki itu sudah mengeluh kekenyanggan, nampaknya Baekhyun ingin menghukumnya secara tak langsung.

"Oh? Kai dimana kenapa tidak Oppa ajak kesini?". Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan menyuapi Chanyeol. "Ya! Oppa! Kalau aku bertanya jawab jangan diam saja".

Chanyeol meraih gelas berisi air lalu meminumnya dengan rakus. "Ehek.. bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kau terus saja memasukan makanan kedalam sini. Kau mau Oppa mu mati tersedak".

Baekhyun meringis dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Mianhae~ kukira kau sangat lapar karena diam saja dari tadi".

"Kai tidak enak badan jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang dan istirahat!".

"Benarkah? Wah aku merasa sangat bersalah karena menyuruhnya belajar dengan keras". Baekhyun meletakan sikunya diatas meja lalu membuatnya sebagai tumpuan, matanya memandang kearah kaca transparan yang membatasi area Cafetaria. "Huhff Sehun benar – benar daebak! Bagaimana bisa dia dikawal intel Korea Utara, semua orang membicarakannya hari ini". Lanjutnya.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu darinya hari ini?". Chanyeol menatap kosong kearah Baekhyun.

"Hanya kabar burung! Aku berasa akan bertemu Presiden saat melihat anak itu. Memangnya dia membawa apa sampai harus dikawal seketat itu?". Chanyeol kembali berpikir setelah Baekhyun selesai bicara.

"Apapun itu semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi pada kita". Chanyeol menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Baekyun yang menghadap kaca bening. Dari kaca transparan itu terlihat segerombolan lelaki berjas dan berkaca mata hitam keluar meninggalkan kantor NIS.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai, mereka keren". Baekhyun memandang takjub.

"Sepertinya Oh Sajangnim masih ingin berlama – lama dengan anaknya". Yixing datang lalu duduk disamping kanan Chanyeol.

"Noona terlibat dengan ini?". Bekhyun bertanya dengan terkejut.

"Awalnya tidak tapi sekarang iya! Sehun memang penuh kejutan". Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap tidak mengerti.

"Sehun pulang tidak dengan tangan hampa kali ini". Yixing bersuara dengan wajah berseri. "Dia datang dengan seseorang". Lanjut Yixing lagi tidak kalah bahagia.

"Jongin". Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bicara hampir bersamaan Yixing mengeleng kepala.

"Jongin Aniya! Coba kalian ingat siapa anggota tim yang terperangkap saat misi lapangan dua tahun yang lalu!".

Mulut Baekhyun menganga, seketika dirinya menatap Yixing tidak percaya. "Kyungsoo?". Nama itu lolos dengan sepontan dari mulutnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana Chan?". Yixing bertanya aneh. "Pergi memastikan sesuatu...".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Naegok-dong, Seoul Selatan

Setelah kejadian kemarin siang Chanyeol Baekhyun dan Yixing memutuskan untuk membuat acara penyambutan kembalinya Suho dari Jepang serta Sehun yang telah diketahui bersama bahwa ia akan kembali mengabdikan dirinya menjadi anggota NIS. Dan yang paling sepesial adalah kembalinya Do Kyungsoo ditengah – tengah mereka.

Tiga tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo secara tidak adil harus terperangkap di Korea utara saat melakukan misi. Tidak ada yang mengira kalau wanita bermata bulat itu akan kembali dengan selamat dan bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun. Baekhyun awalnya membayangkan kalau Kyungsoo pasti akan kurus kering dekil dan penuh luka karena menurut yang dia ketahui seorang yang tertangkap melakukan hal yang mencurigakan akan langsung ditembak mati ditempat.

"Melihat Soo baik – baik saja sungguh membuatku lega!". Baekhyun bicara dengan ringan.

"Ohh, tidak biasanya mereka mengijinkan penyusup keluar hidup – hidup sebenarnya apa yang Sehun lakukan pada mereka, Noona kau tau sesuatu?". Chanyeol menuangkan sebotol wine pada gelas miliknya juga Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Ini memang sedikit aneh mereka hanya bicara berjabat tangan lalu pulang, Oh Sajangnim tidak banyak bicara hanya Sehun yang bicara menggunakan bahasa aneh semacam bahasa latin mungkin?".

"Untuk apa bicara bahasa latin? Lagi pula mereka memakai pin merah sudah pasti mereka orang Korea Utara". Baekhyun menengguk wine setelah Chanyeol selesi menuangnya.

"Itu bisa saja suatu kode rahasia, Lalu apa yang Noona lakukan didalam?".

"Mereka menyuruhku melihat suatu dokument dan menanyakan itu palsu atau tidak, semacam dokument kependudukan". Yixing terlihat bingung.

Lama mereka terdiam lalu sebuah suara perlahan mendatangi kesenyapan mereka.

"Lama kalian menunggu?". Sehun datang bersama Suho lalu mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang kosong.

"Soo dimana?". Tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari ketidak hadiran Kyungsoo.

"Soo akan ada ditempat rehabilitasi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Psikisnya sedikit terganggu". Suho memberi penjelasan.

Seorang pramusaji mengantarkan makanan lalu menaruhnya dengan sopan. Tanpa aba – aba mereka mulai menyantap Curry Ramyeon dan Nasi Putih yang tersaji dalam mangkuk kecil. Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi tapi mereka harus menunggu untuk yang satu itu. Potongan Daging berwarna merah muda yang sedang Chanyeol panggang, satu jam untuk memasak dan akan habis kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Kau hanya makan dan diam saja? Tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?". Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tidak sabar. Sedari tadi dia sudah menunggu Sehun untuk bicara. Baekhyun dan lainnya butuh penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Soo sudah kembali bukankah itu sudah cukup!". Sial! Enteng sekali jawaban lelaki ini.

Sayup – sayup terdengar suara runtukan Baekhyun, wanita mungil itu sudah biasa dengan jawaban Sehun yang selalu sekenanya tapi kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun lolos dengan begitu mudah karena ini menyangkut Sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan nyalang seolah sedang mengintimidasi pelaku penculikan bayi. Dia berharap Chanyeol dapat membelanya kali ini. Apa memang kode Baekhyun kurang keras atau Chanyeol nya yang tidak peka? Lelaki itu hanya berhenti sekilas dari makannya lalu kembali makan dengan tenang setelah beberapa detik.

Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar, kakinya yang ada dibawah meja dan dibalut sepatu hak setingga lima centi ia hentakan dengan kuat diatas jemari kaki Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang. Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan dengan reflek menjatuhkan sumpitnya sehingga menimbulkan suara lumayan gaduh.

"Kau ingin punya suami pincang? Terus saja injak kaki ku". Aduh nya.

"Jika kau pincang aku akan menikahi Baekhyun dan menjadi menantu kebanggan keluarga Byun!". Suho kembali menggoda.

"Kenapa jadi ribut begini, kita sedang makan malam! Kenapa tidak bicara ringan dan makan dengan tenang". Yixing dengan kikuk kembali menuangkan wine kedalam gelas nya yang kosong. Mata sayu nya menatap kearah Sehun dengan lembut. Dalam otaknya yang rumit wanita ini sama ingin tahunya dengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan salah paham kami hanya ingin meluruskan masalah! Kau tau kan hubungan dua Korea tidak baik sejak lama?". Terima kasih kepada suara Yixing yang kelewat lembut dan senyum tulusnya. Pada akhirnya Sehun melepaskan sumpitnya lalu meletakan tangannya diatas meja.

"Ini bermula saat Chanyeol Hyung dan Kim Kai mengunjungiku di Edinburgh, setelah malam itu Hyung bicara padaku di Melville aku menerima surat tanpa nama".

"Surat kaleng?".

"Semacam itu, aku membacanya dan pengirim itu menyuruhku datang ke Korea Utara dia menulis kalau seseorang sedang menunggu untuk kedatanganku. Dan ya.. aku datang kesana lalu aku bertemu dengan Soo Noona". Sehun menjeda

"Tapi bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak tau kalau Soo adalah orang kita! Dan yang paling tidak masuk akal mereka memperlakukan Sehun sebagai tamu". Sambung Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu?". Tatapan tidak percaya muncul dari wajah Baekhyun

"Sudah kubilang aku pergi untuk memastikan sesuatu kemaren!".

"Cihhh... dasar kalian lelaki licik!". Bakhyun mendecih tidak percaya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kami berfikir itu sebuah kesalahan atau semacam jebakan tapi setelah aku membaca dokument kependudukan yang Yixing Noona periksa aku sadar kalau seseorang sedang berpihak pada kita!".

"Dokument itu tentu saja palsu tapi disusun dengan sangat rapi, hanya orang tertentu yang bisa membuat dokument palsu tentang Soo!".

"Siapapun dia kita harus menemukannya, dia punya sesuatu tentang Jongin!". Sehun berdiri lalu membungkuk pada rekkan – rekannya.

"Kau mau kemana?". Baekhyun menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak berbalik

"Seseorang sedang kesepian dirumahnya! Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan, terima kasih makan malamnya". Sehun kembali membungkuk lalu pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Minggu depan? Anak itu akan pergi lagi?". Baekhyun memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sehun.

"Adiknya dan Choi Minho mukin akan kembali beberapa hari kedepan, kurasa Oh Sajangnim meminta Sehun untuk mengurusnya".

"Sehyun dan Choi Minho? Paman Oh sedang menggalang kekuatan atau apa? Dia membawa pulang semua orang kepercayaannya".

"Mungkin Pamanmu tidak mau ambil resiko Baek. Uji coba nuklir bukan hal yang sepele".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Kai memandang kerlipan lampu Seoul Selatan dari balkon Apartementnya dilantai tiga belas. Ralat.. ruangan ini dulu milik kakaknya yang entahlah selama berapa waktu tempat ini kosong. Kai sudah tinggal disini selama empat bulan terakhir, Baekhyun pernah menawarkan diri untuk mengajak Kai tinggal bersama ditempat Baekhyun karena jujur saja Baekhyun mengerti kalau Kai sangat kesepian, Yixing yang tinggal diasrama khusus juga menawarkan diri untuk berbagi kamar dengan Kai. Sebenarnya dia juga sedang memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan untuk itu tapi entahlah sesuatu seperti menahan dirinya untuk mengambil tawaran Baekhyun dan Yixing. Hanya sebuah Apartement sederhana bekas tempat tinggal kakaknya yang ia punya sekarang. Bukan sebuah tempat yang mewah lebih tepatnya hanya sebuah ruangan minimalis dengan dapur dan ruang tamu kecil serta satu kamar berukuran tiga kali tiga meter yang wanita muda itu tinggali setiap harinya.

Bangun pagi membuat sarapan sendiri pergi bekerja atau kuliah dihari tertentu kemudian pulang memasak makan malam memakannya juga sendiri dan berdiam diri dibalkon sampai dirinya merasa kantuk. Itulah rutinitas Kim Kai selama ini, Kai merasa lebih baik jiga berada di Kantor setidaknya ada Baekhyun dan Yixing disana atau Taemin dan Seulgi yang selalu mengekorinya di Kampus. Terkadang Kai akan senyum – senyum sendiri jika mengingat rutinitasnya sehari – hari yang terlihat monoton untuk dirinya yang terlalu serius.

Malam ini misalnya entah setan dari mana yang meracuni pikiran suci Kai. Bayangan saat dirinya mendapat lumatan lembut dari Chanyeol muncul begitu saja bagai drama romantis yang melakonis dan tentu saja bayangan saat sarapan pagi dengan Sehun semakin membuat pipinya panas di awal musim semi. Sehun? Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabar lelaki itu sekarang? Salahkan dirinya yang mabuk udara. Kemarin Kai memang mabuk udara tapi biasanya akan sembuh dalam sehari atau paling lambat sehari semalam mungkin kali ini anggap saja dirinya sedang tidak beruntung. Pagi hari tadi saat bangun pagi Kai kembali merasa mual dan pusing sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Chanyeol dan meminta ijin untuk libur kerja.

"Melamun lagi?". Kai dengan sigap langsung berbalik. "Apa hayalanku sudah tembus sampai level audio?".

"Apa aku terlihat tidak nyata? Tsk.. Kau sebut dirimu itu Intel seseorang masuk rumahmu tanpa ijin dan kau tidak tau? Aku menekan tombol Apartementmu kau juga tidak dengar".

Kai mengamati mulai dari kepala sampai kaki, lelaki dengan mata sipit tapi tajam hidung mancung dan rahang tegasnya ooh jangan lupakan dada bidang itu selalu menuntut diri Kai untuk langsung berlari lalu jatuh kepelukannya.

"Oh.. Se – Hun?". Dengan terbata nama itu keluar dari bibir tebal Kai.

Sehun hanya mengentikan bahu lalu berbalik masuk kedalam ruang Apartement. Sehun mengamati setiap inci ruangan itu. Jemari tangannya menyapu lemari kayu setinggi satu setengah meter, diatas situ dulunya ada banyak fotonya dengan Jongin semua kenangannya dengan Jongin dirumah itu terus menuntunnya untuk melihat lebih banyak.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?". Kai dengan sengaja muncul didepan Sehun.

"Apapun yang kau punya nona Kim?".

Terima kasih pada otak Sehun yang kelewat encer. Dirinya sudah menduga Kai akan pindah kesini jadi sehari sebelum berangkat ke Edinburgh Sehun sudah membereskan semua tentang dirinya dan Jongin disana.

"Aku tinggal sendiri jadi hanya ini yang aku punya!". Kai meletakan segelas sari jeruk diatas meja dapur.

"Kau sungguh ceroboh Nona Kim!".

"Jebal panggil aku Kai saja!".

"Tidak bisa". Kai memandang bingung memangnya kenapa tidak bisa? Memanggilnya Kai apa susahnya sih.

"Wae?".

Sehun menaikan tubuhnya dengan wajah datar. "Karena kita tidak saling kenal!". Putusnya final.

What the hell~ tidak saling kenal yang benar saja. Mereka sudah makan bersama kemudian Sehun dantang kerumahnya! apa orang yang tidak saling kenal melakukan semua itu. Big No!.

"Begitu ya. Terserah kau saja tuan".

"Sudah makan malam?".

Kai menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang kemudian ekor matannya melirik tumpukan piring bekas makan malamnya.

"Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu, jika ingin makan malam aku bisa memasak sesuatu".

"Baiklah kita lihat apa yang Nona Kim kita punya di rumahnya".

Kai membuka lemari penyimpanan miliknya 'Ramen' hanya ada itu disana. Kemudian tangan nya beralih membuka kulkas dan lagi – lagi 'Telur dan Kimchi' hanya itu yang tersisa.

"Kau mau Ramen dengan telur rebus? Aku juga punya sekotak Kimchi".

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati tempat cuci piring, mata tajam itu memicing melihat bekas kuah ramen disana. Pemandangan yang sama juga ia dapat saat mebuka lemari penyimpanan Kai ada segudang ramen dengan berbagai macam rasa. Seperti ini kah hidup adik dari orang yang ia cintai?.

"Kau makan ini? Setiap hari?".

"Aku hanya tinggal sendiri jadi apa masalahnya jika makan Ramen setiap hari?".

Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Kau juga minum kopi setiap hari".

"Iya!".

"Sejak kapan?".

"Empat bulan terlahir ini mungkin".

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya jika kau mengkonsumsi itu setiap hari Nona Kim?".

"Arayo~".

"Lupakan! aku tidak bisa makan malam seperti itu!".

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berbalik dan segera pulang, besok aku ada kuliah pagi dan jarak kampusku dari sini tidak dapat dicapai hanya dengan sepuluh menit jadi aku harus tidur lebih awal".

"Kau mengusirku? Cihh.. berani sekali Nona Kim pada atasannya".

"Kenapa tidak! Kau bahkan masuk Apartementku tanpa ijin. Tunggu kau tau password Apartementku?".

"Aku Oh Sehun Nona Kim jangan lupakan itu!". Sehun berucap final dengan penuh kemenangan. "Tidurlah aku masih ingin disini, jangan khawatir aku bukan Chanyeol Hyung! Kau bisa kunci pintu kamar sesukamu". Lanjut Sehun.

Segera saja Kai masuk Kamarnya lalu mengunci diri disana. Dada nya berdebar tidak karuan Tunggu~ rasa apa ini kenapa melihat wajah Sehun bisa membuat jantungnya meledak – ledak. Tapi ini sangat normal sekali, Oh Sehun itu tampan pintar muda mapan dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang! Wanita mana yang tahan dengan itu.

"Eonni apa yang harus aku lakukan". Kai berbaring dikasur, dalam hati gadis itu ingin sekali berteriak kesetanan dan berguling di kasur sangking gilanya. Tapi dia harus jaga image didepan Sehun. Kai tidak ingin malu untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Lagu merdu yang sedang hitz itu terputar di sebuah supermarket. Sehun mendorong troli belanjanya dengan santai. Sehun dengan setelan hitam dan rambut cepak terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa sedang belanja untuk istrinya yang tidak bisa belanja sendiri karena hamil muda. Percaya saja pria itu sebenarnya lebih muda dari kelihatannya. Salahkan rahang tegasnya yang kelewat tegas hidung yang kelewat mancung dan dadanya yang kelewat bidang yang membuatnya terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usia sesungguhnya.

Sehun melihat isi troli lalu membaca kertas kecil ditangannya. "Tomat dan Selada sudah, Goggi sudah, Telur dan Mayones sudah, Roti sudah dan alat mandi wanita juga sudah".

What? Ya ini memang mengenaskan dan sungguh sebuah ironi ketika seorang pria normal harus belanja hal tabu untuk kaum hawa. Tadi pagi Sehun terbangun sekitar pukul empat pagi yang pastinya amat teramat pagi sekali, semalam dia tertidur dimeja makan Apartement Kai. Niatnya dia akan menumpang membersihkan diri lalu bergegas pulang tapi lagi – lagi dia tidak menemukan alat mandi. Jika nekat bisa saja dia membangunkan Kai lalu menumpang mandi dikamar Kai. Niat pertama ia urungkan lalu dirinya berniat membuat sarapan tapi ia ingat semalam Nona Kimnya hanya punya segudang ramen yang menurutnya tidak sehat untuk dimakan. Jadi dengan baiknya Sehun pergi keluar tanpa mandi dan belanja.

"Sudah semua. Tapi dia harus minum sesuatu yang sehat! Kim akan insomnia jika terus minum kopi". Sehun berfikir dalam hitungan detik kemudian kembali mendorong troli. Sehun meninggalkan trolinya lalu berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin. "Pisang atau Strowberi? Ssstt mana yang harus kupilih?".

"Pisang saja kau suka pisangkan!". Seorang wanita mengambil susu pisang lalu memberikan itu pada Sehun.

"Sudah lama ya Hunna~ kau masih seperti anak – anak suka minum susu pisang!". Wanita itu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Ani! Aku akan minum Susu Strowberi hari ini". Sehun mengembalikan susu rasa pisang lalu menukarnya dengan rasa Strowberi.

"Itu lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan".

"Apa yang Noona lakukan disini? Ohh Ayah menarik Luhan Noona dari China?".

"Ne, aku Yifan dan Zitao akan kembali bertugas disini! Karena kita sudah bertemu kenapa tidak kau pertimbangkan untuk pergi makan dengan kami. Terserah kau saja sekarang atau besok dan besoknya lagi kami akan punya banyak waktu minggu ini!".

"Mianhaeyo~ Tapi aku akan sibuk minggu ini! Sehyun dan Minho Hyung akan pulang dari Amerika".

Luhan mengambil susu pisang yang Sehun kembalikan tadi lalu memasukannya kedalam keranjang yang ia tenteng ditangan kirinya.

"Tanyakan saja jika ingin, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu".

"Tidak sekarang!".

"Aku akan menggu pertanyaan itu Anyeong~".

Luhan pergi dari sana, dengan enggan Sehun membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil beberapa susu strowberi dan pisang. "Kenapa aku harus menjilat ludahku sendiri karena susu pisang?".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Kai bangun tidur sekitar pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Seperti hari – hari sebelumnya Kai selalu kelabakan lalu mandi dengan cepat dan tentu saja wanita itu akan meninggalkan sarapan jika sudah begini. Lokasi tempat kuliah Kai ada diluar Seoul Selatan jadi dia harus berangkat lebih awal saat ada kuliah pagi.

"Astaga kenapa aku masih bisa ngantuk saat seperti ini. Aishh~ ini gara – gara Sehun semalam aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dan berakhir bangun kesiangan".

Kai berjalan tergesa menuju dapur setidaknya dia harus mengisi perut dengan sesuatu. "Apakah ada cukup waktu untuk membuat telur ceplok? Astaga aku bahkan menghabiskan semua nasi untuk makan malam". Kai melirik jam tangan rolex di pergelangan tagan kirinya 'Pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh lima menit". Ada waktu tiga puluh lima menit sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai.

"Apa ini?". Kai tercengang melihat isi kulkasnya yang awalnya kosong melompong kini penuh dengan makanan.

"Tidak mungkin kan pria itu yang melakukan ini? Kapan?". Kai menutup kulkasnya lalu beralih pada meja makan. Ada sepiring roti lapis dan dua susu berbeda rasa.

 _Makan aku dan minum aku_

Sebuah stiky note berwarna pink menempel disisi meja.

"Jadi laki – laki itu juga melakukan hal romantis macam ini!". Kai mengambil kotak makan lalu memasukan satu roti lapis lalu memakan yang satunya lagi.

"Dia juga tau minuman macam ini". Kai tersenyum geli lalu memasukan kedua susu berbeda rasa itu kedalam tas ranselnya. Strowberi dan pisang? Benar – benar tidak cocok dengan Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Hanyang University, Seongdong-gu - Seoul

"Ya~ Kau membawa bekal sekarang".

"Ambil dan makan sampai habis".

"Kau kira aku lupa! Mana rok kotak – kotak yang kau janjikan minggu lalu".

"Seulgi ya~ kau kira temanmu ini punya waktu untuk menyiapkan itu. Lupakan aku akan membawanya lusa!".

"Kau punya waktu untuk membuat ini tapi membawa pesananku tidak bisa?". Perempuan sipit itu melahap roti lapis dengan perlahan.

"Aku pelupa. Taemin dimana?".

"Profesor Lee sedang menahannya karena dia lebih memilih turnament dance nya yang tidak jelas itu dari pada adu debat mahasiswa minggu lalu".

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa ikut turnament!".

"Ini bukan salah kita. Setidaknya kau pergi ketempat yang bagus sedangkan aku hanya bisa menikmati surga kerja paruh waktu".

Tidak tau sejak kapan tapi Taemin dan Seulgi sangat dekat dengan Kai sejak ketiganya berada dalam satu clum yang sama. Taemin si anak mama yang suka bolos jam kuliah untuk mengikuti turnament dance yang tidak ada habisnya, setiap hari kerjanya hanya membuntuti Seulgi dan Kai kemanapun mereka pergi. Sedangkan Seulgi gadis gila kerja yang memiliki banyak jadwal kerja paruh waktu.

"Kau tinggal berhenti saja dari semua kerja paruh waktu mu lalu tinggalah kembali dirumah ibumu di Itaewon! Gampangkan".

"Kai ya!". Taemin berlari masuk kedalam Cafetaria kampus yang ramai. Sontak saja itu membuat semua pasang mata memandang kearah Kai yang dipanggil namanya oleh Taemin.

"Wae?"

"Seseorang dengan pakaian misterius mencarimu di depan!".

"Misterius bagaimana?".

"Dia memakai atasan jas dan celana kain berwarna hitam.. dan dia juga memakai kaca mata hitam."

"Mungkin itu orang dari tempat kerjamu Kai!".

Kai bergegas menuju tempat yang disebut – sebut oleh Taemin. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat tidak akan mengurangi jatah waktu belajar Kai untuk masalah pekerjaan. Mereka semua seorang Intel yang berkerja pada negara seharusnya mereka lebih objektif dalam hal membuat perjanjian kerja.

"Oh Kai – ah~ cepat masuk kita ke kantor sekarang!". Orang yang memakai jas tadi ternyata Chanyeol. Beberapa mahasiswa berkumpul disekitarnya dengan malu Kai berjalan mendekat lalu berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Sunbae sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau mereka tau siapa Sunbae! Gajimu bisa dipotong kalau ketahuan".

Chanyeol tidak menggubris. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku jasnya.

"Itu surat izin cuti kuliah selama dua minggu dan dimulai dari sekarang".

Kai membuka surat dengan amplop coklat itu. What? Profesor Lee sudah bertanda tangan. Kapan?

"Sekarang masuk karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu!".

"Mobilku bagaimana?".

"Taeyong sudah mengurusnya!". Chanyeol kembali merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil kunci mobil lalu menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Mwo! Dimana mobilku sekarang?".

"Di Kantor!".

"Tidak mau! Menurut perjanjian aku tidak bekerja dihari kuliah".

"Ini perintah Oh Sajangnim! Kau masih tidak mau?".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Ganti bajumu!". Chanyeol menyerahkan paperbag pada Kai.

"Disini? Didalam mobil?".

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Eoh! Cepat lima menit lagi kita sampai".

"Tepikan mobilnya dan cepat keluar aku akan ganti baju dibelakang".

"Tidak bisa!".

"Wae?".

"Ini jalan tol Nona Kim!".

Kai memperhatikan sekitar melalui jendela mobil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju diluar tol".

"Kau bercanda. Kita bahkan tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu! Aku tidak akan mengintip jadi cepat buka bajumu dan pakai pakaian yang ada didalam paperbag".

"Sunbaenim!".

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

Udah bulan Juni dan Bau – bau comeback sudah mulai tercium.. Sempet geli juga pas nulis Chapter ini gara – gara liat abs nya Kai pas di jamsil kaget juga kenapa Sehun malah jadi endut :v. #BaperJamsil xD abaikan..

Makasih yang udah mau baca sama nungguin ff ini upded.. yang udah review juga makasih banget. Yang lagi puasa tenang aja ff ini aman kok dibaca sebelum berbuka :v

See You~


	4. Japchae

**TITLE : CALL ME KAI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA. ROMACE. FS**

 **MC : HUNKAI**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **WARNING! GS**

 **TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

" _Selesaikan misi ini lalu aku akan membebaskan mu. Pergilah kemanapun dimana kami tidak bisa menemukamu"._

" _Aku akan menebus semua dosa orang – orangku walau aku harus mati disini"._

" _Masih ada banyak cara lain kau tidak harus mati membusuk disini"._

" _Cara apa, membunuh Oh Sehun?"._

" _Pikirkan lagi sebelum kau berangkat. Pililah satu diantarannya"._

" _Kalau begitu tidak bisakah aku memilih keduannya"._

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Sebuah label nama mengantung tepat didepan Kai. Chanyeol dengan seringainya menjatuhkan label itu diatas meja.

"Selamat sekarang Nona Kim Kai resmi menjadi anggota National Intelligence Service.".

"Mwo?".

"Mwo? Apa hati mu tidak merasa tersentuh atau tersanjung".

"Ohh Aku akan mengajak kalian makan malam setelah ini".

"Aigoo... kau kurang ajar juga".

"Mwo? Sunbae ingin BBQ party? Aku tidak keberatan kalau ditambah dengan soju atau karaoke bersama".

"Aish lupakan kita disini sibuk. Tunggu disini kurasa Baekhyun akan datang sebentar lagi dia akan mengajarimu dasar – dasarnya. Ingat jangan menyusahkan pacarku!".

"Arrayo~ lagi pula aku melewati tiga bulan masa pelatihanku dengan baik, aku bisa menangkap pencuri sekarang".

Kai menepuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. Sebelum berangkat ke Ediburgh beberapa waktu yang lalu Kai bisa dikatakan telah mendapat pelatihan sebagai anggota magang disini. Mereka mengajarinya beberapa tehnik beladiri atau menyamar sesekali.

"Ya Kim Kai! Kau kira aku membawamu kesini untuk menjadi detektif atau polisi? Kau seorang Intel sekarang camkan itu Intel. Baik – baik disini aku harus pergi". Chanyeol buru – buru menyabet kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Sunbae bisa aku titip ini". Kai mengeluarkan benda berukuran 5 inchi berwarna hitam pekat dari dalam tas lalu menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini bisa ada padamu? Kalian bertemu atau kau yang mencari Sehun". Chanyeol sudah hapal betul milik siapa itu.

"Itu tertinggal ditempatku pagi tadi. Sebaiknya Sunbae segera menyerahkannya pada Sehun benda itu terus bergetar dikelasku".

Dengan bingung Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Sehun. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menyerahkannya kembali pada Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku akan berangkat ke Jinhae dan menginap beberapa hari disana. Aku tidak akan sempat bertemu Sehun. Berikan saja sendiri aku akan terlambat jika harus bertemu Sehun".

"Baiklah baik – baik di Jinhae".

Sepeninggal Chanyeol Kai kembali termenung memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Sehun nanti. Bagaimana dia harus memanggilnya? Kai sudah terbiasa memanggil Chanyeol dengan Sunbaenim atau memanggil Baekhyun dan Yixing dengan sebutan Eonni. Kai sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun apa ia harus memanggilnya Sunbaenim juga? Tapi bukankah jabatan Sehun lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Mereka selalu bilang kalau Sehun termasuk orang penting disini. Apa dia harus memanggilnya Sajangnim? Bukankah itu malah terlalu tinggi, harusnya Sehun ada dibawah Ayahnya.

"Kai ya~". Dengan senyum khasnya Yixing datang lalu duduk didepan Kai. "Kau menunggu Baekhyun ya".

Kai mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tunggulah sebentar Baekhyun ada urusan penting hari ini".

Kai menatap ponsel Sehun dengan ragu – ragu _'haruskah aku minta tolang Yixing Eonni?'_ pikirnya dalam otak.

"Eonni bisakah aku titip ini. Aku belum terlalu mengenal Oh Sehun mungkin akan sedikit canggung jika aku yang mengembalikannya".

Yixing melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi. Wanita itu mengambil ponselnya lalu meletakannya kembali.

"Aku minta maaf Kai tapi aku sedang ada tugas lapangan dan aku harus berangkat sebentar lagi. Aku tidak akan sempat bertemu Sehun".

"Eonni ke Jinhae?".

"Eoh~ Chanyeol pasti sudah berangkat setelah mengantarmu kesini".

"Dia baru saja berangkat!".

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus berangkat! Jonmyeon pasti sudah menunggu. Baekhyun sedang ada diruang rapat kau tunggu saja di meja kerjannya".

Yixing pergi dari pandangan Kai. Sebenarnya sedang terjadi apa disini? Semua orang kemana? tidak seperti biasanya, kantor NIS sangat sepi siang ini. Bahkan Kai bisa berlari dalam gedung tanpa menyenggol atau menabrak orang.

Kai? Apakabar dengan anak itu setelah ditinggal Yixing. Dari pada duduk sendiri didepan resepsionis lebih baik Kai masuk dan menunggu Bekhyun dimeja kerjannya. Suasana didalam juga sama sepinya, sebenarnya Kai tidak pernah bekerja dihari Senin karena dia harus pergi kuliah makannya Kai tidak pernah tau suasana kantor NIS dihari seperti ini. Apa memang biasannya sepi begini atau hanya hari ini saja.

Kai mengamati isi meja kerja Baekhyun dengan seksama tumpukan kertas tersusun rapi disana beberapa pernak pernik kesukaan Baekhyun juga ada dan ada foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol dengan seragam Taekwondo dan Baekhyun dengan pakaian formal tersenyum lembut difoto itu. Kai terkekeh mengingat sifat asli Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mereka berdua sangat jauh dari kata – kata lembut lebih tepatnya mereka berdua sangat rusuh iya dua pasangan yang sangat rusuh menurut Kai.

Dari kejauhan Kai melihat Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. Kai berfikir dengan keras haruskah dia menyerahkan ponsel Sehun sekarang. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun berfikir yang tidak – tidak tentangnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~". Kai membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun sekaligus Sehun dengan singkat. Baekhyun juga sedikit menganggukan kepalannya untuk menjawab salam Kai. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menggerakan tubuhnya. Mata elangnya menatap Kai dengan intens dan tajam benar – benar Oh Sehun sekali.

"Baju itu pas sekali dengan ukuranmu. Chanyeol Hyung tau bentuk tubuhmu dengan sangat baik". Nada datar yang keluar dari mulut Sehun seakan menjadi goresan pada wajah Kai. Terang saja didepannya sekarang sedang ada Baekhyun yang notabenya adalah kekasih Chanyeol bagaimana kalau Baekhyun salah faham nanti.

"Eon.. Eonn –".

"Kau sudah bersiap kerja hari ini? Selamat sudah menjadi anggota tetap kau telah bekerja keras selama ini". Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kai dengan cepat mengabaikan Sehun yang tengah bersemirk setan disampingnya.

"Baiklah hari ini aku tidak mempan". Sehun bersiap mengambil langkah pergi dari sana sampai suara Kai menahannya.

"Anda meniggalkan ini!". Kai mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel Sehun sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk mencubit – cubit bibirnya sendiri.

"Anda meninggalkannya ini meja makan, sepertinya nomernya sangat sibuk benda itu tidak berhenti bergetar sejak dari Apartementku". Dengan sigap Sehun merenggut ponselnya. "Kau membukanya?". Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Kalau semisal Kai membukanya itu juga salah Sehun sendiri kenapa dia tidak mengunci ponselnya.

"Anniyo aku meletakannya dalam tas sejak tadi".

Sehun menghidupkan ponselnya ada 27 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 9 pesan belum terbaca. Tanpa membukanya Sehun sudah tau maksut penelpon yang menelponya.

"Temui aku diruangan ku". Sehun langsung pergi setelah memberi pesan pada Baekhyun.

"Aish~ dasar anak itu maunya sendiri. Tugas pertamamu ada diatas meja ku! Kau hanya perlu membandingkannya dengan yang asli setelah itu aku akan mengajarimu cara menguploadnya. Aku harus bicara dengan Sehun sekarang".

"Saya akan melakukannya dengan baik!". Kai membungkuk pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kai dengan perasaan lega memilah dokument bukan hal yang sulit bahkan untuk anak baru seperti Kai. Baekhyun sudah menduga dari cara Sehun bicara pada Pamannya pasti Sehun dalang dari peralihan tugas Kai. Awalnya Baekhyun dan Yixing sudah bekerja keras dan menyiapkan posisi untuk Kai sebagai petugas lapangan. Tidak berbahaya sebenarnya dan menempatkan Kai diposisi itu juga cukup cocok menurut Baekhyun jika dilihat dari masa magangnya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Tapi ya sudah kalau sudah seperti ini dia tidak bisa apa – apa. Setelah rapat tadi tiba – tiba Oh Sajangnim memanggilnya. Saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan pria parubaya itu sudah ada Sehun disana dan dengan seenaknya Sehun memintaannya menyiapkan pekerjaan baru untuk Kai. Apa yang Sehun janjikan pada Ayahnya sampai lelaki itu ikut andil dalam masalah Sehun. Terlebih ini adalah masalah pribadi setahu Baekhyun pamannya itu paling anti dalam mencampur urusan pribadi dan sagat menjaga profesionallitas.

"Kau berbohong pada orang yang salah! Jelas jelas itu milik Jongin. Kau sendiri yang memberikannya pada Chanyeol Oppa". Sehun sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya saat Baekhyun sampai diruangannya.

"Kau harus membantuku kali ini". Sehun mengalihkan matannya dari layar ponsel dan mulai menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Aku harus ikut ke Jinhae".

"Kau gila Ayahmu sudah melarang itu dengan keras lagi pula apa hakku mengijinkanmu pergi dengan seenaknya". Sudah Baekhyun tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan paman dan kakeknya karena terus – terusan membantu Sehun.

"Hanya Taeyong yang belum berangkat kita punya waktu sampai nanti sore. Tolonglah Taeyong akan mendengarkan mu!".

"Kau mau aku apa? Berlutut lalu merayu Lee Taeyong seperti wanita murahan? Aku tidak bisa Sehun. Lagi pula Ayahmu benar kau akan semakin parah jika ikut Jinhae".

"Itu bukan tugas berat! Aku tidak akan adu tembak disana!".

"Siapa yang menjamin kau tidak akan adu tembak disana? Mereka bisa ada dimana saja. Orang – orang itu tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkan yang mereka mau darimu". Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak punya apa yang mereka mau!". Nada suara Sehun juga ikut meninggi.

"Tapi kau tau apa yang mereka mau!". Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun lalu memukul dada Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. "Katakan pada ku apa yang kau tau. Jika itu memang milik mereka itu artinya kau harus mengembalikannya".

"Aku tidak tau apa yang Noona bicarakan". Sehun berpaling dari Baekhyun mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun yang sangat penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Terserah padamu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membantu! Setidaknya bersabarlah sampai dirimu kembali seperti semula".

Sehun menghela nafas dengan keras mau tidak mau dia harus merelakan kesempatan kali ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Kai? Kau mau membantunya". Sehun kembali duduk dikursinya dengan lebih tenang.

"Mereka mengingkinkan Kim Kai lebih dari apa yang aku tahu". Sehun meletakan map berwarna coklat diatas meja lalu mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk membukannya.

"Apa ini?".

"Di rumah bibinya di Busan lalu di apartementnya disini dan ditempat kuliah. Mereka selalu mengawasi Kai. Bahkan Chanyeol hyung terpaksa menembak salah satu dari mereka di Edinburgh". Sehun mengotak – atik ponselnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Itu semalam. Aku terpaksa tetap disana sampai pagi karena itu".

Baekhyun memandangi hasil foto yang telah tercetak dan yang masih ada didalam ponsel Sehun. "Bagaimana kau tahu semua ini?". Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku belajar dari masa lalu!".

"Katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan!".

"Ijinkan Kai tinggal dirumahmu". Suara Sehun sedikit memohon.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Apartementku aku iya Sehun. Tapi jika rumah orang tuaku aku tidak bisa".

"Kenapa tidak?". Sehun bertannya dengan heran.

"Ada orang tua ku disana Kai pasti merasa tidak enak jika kuajak tinggal. Lagi pula jangan lupakan Kakek dia adalah orang yang paling keras menentang hubunganmu dengan Jongin".

"Setidaknya beri aku solusi". Ujar Sehun frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan asrama khusus? Kau punya wewenang disana".

Sehun tampak berfikir. Jika tiba – tiba Kai tinggal diasrama khusus pasti banyak teman – temannya berspekulasi kalau ada sesuatu di antara Kai dan Sehun. Ayahnya sudah melarang kalau Sehun tidak boleh menunjukan pada siapapun tentang ketertarikannya pada Kai jika tidak ingin kejadian dimasa lalunya kembali terulang.

"Mereka akan curiga kalau tiba – tiba Kim Kai dipindahkan keasrama khusus sedangkan dia belum ada enam bulan disini". Sehun menghela nafas ringan. "Ayah tidak boleh tau kalau aku ingin melindungi Kai! Coba pikirkan tempat lain".

Baekhyun meraih bungkusan coklat yang ada dimeja Sehun."Kalau saja Kakekmu yang meyebalkan tidak tinggal dirumah bersama orang tua ku –".

"Ya~ jangan menyumpah pada Kakek dia juga ayah dari ayahku dan ibumu!".

"Mau bagaimana lagi dia memang sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya sifat nya itu sangat menurun padamu". Baekhyun menggigit coklatnya lalu memakan dengan sangat perlahan sembari mengingat sesuatu. "Yixing Eonni pernah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama Kai! Bagaimana?".

"Tapi Yixing Noona tinggal diasrama khusus!".

"Ahh itu mudah kita carikan Kai tugas di devisi yang sama dengan Yixing Eonni. Kemudian aku akan mengatur sisanya". Baekhyun berbinar diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi tugas itu berbahaya! Butuh waktu lama agar Kim bisa menyesuaikan diri".

"Bagus! Kita gunakan alasan itu untuk membuat Kai tinggal".

"Tapi Yixing Noona sedang ada di Jinhae".

"Setidaknya bersabarlah Sehun. Mereka tidak akan berani bergerak selama VIP masih ada disini".

Sehun memijat keningnya. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk mengamankan Kai. "Baiklah aku anggap ini rencana cadangan. Aku akan cari cara lain yang lebih aman".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Kai membawa kaki jenjangnya menyusuri pinggiran jalan yang hanya disinari lampu tamaran. Ini sudah kelewat malam dan jam bis yang bisa membawanya pulang sudah terlewat. Ia tidak bisa menaiki mobilnya karena kuncinya ada pada Chanyeol dan naasnya Chanyeol sedang tugas di Jinhae. Mau mengabrak abrik meja Chanyeol juga percuma karena Kai meninggalkan kuncinya di dasbor mobil Chanyeol.

Ini memang hari yang sangat sial. Dimulai dari Sehun Chanyeol teman – temannya dikampus sampai Taeyong yang pendiam itu juga ikut menyusahkannya. Baiklah terima saja anggap ini latihan fisik.

"Kemana orang – orang. Auch~". Kai melepas sepatunya yang kekecilan. Warnah merah dan luka melepuh membekas di tungkai kakinya. Seharusnya dia menggantinya dengan sepatu biasa tadi. Lagi pula ini pemberian Chanyeol dan Kai harus memakainya.

Dengan kesal Kai terpaksa jalan tanpa alas kaki. Untung saja ini malam dan sudah sepi jadi tidak akan ada banyak orang yang melihat. Kai berjalan perlahan. Apartemnnya hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi dari tempatnya berpijak.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu datang lagi. Rasa yang selalu hadir kitika dia sedang sendiri. Sesuatu seperti ini hanya terasa saat ia ditemani semilir angin dan hembusan nafasnya seorang diri. Seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu melihatnya lalu mengamati setiap gerak – giriknya. Dan detik itu juga Kai yakin kalau dia tidak sendiri.

Kai memandang dari atas blog apartement di lantai dua. Lagi – lagi pria itu yang mengikutinya. Apa seharusnya dia tidak mengabaikan ucapan Sehun kalau pekerjaan ini berbahaya. Kai menghela nafasnya lalu masuk kedalam lift dan menuju lantai tiga belas.

 **...**

"Kau terlambat satu setengah jam Nona Kim".

Wanita yang baru saja menutup pintu itu terkejut bukan main.

"Nuguseo?".

Kai menekan tombol saklar disampingnya. Seketika lampu menyala dengan terang. Dan Kai hanya bisa mendenggus kesal dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini tuan?". Tanya Kai dengan formal.

"Kau marah dan berteriak pada ku? Aku atasanmu Nona Kim".

"Ini bukan kantor Sehun. Lagi pula ini rumahku! Kau datang kesini menyelinap tanpa izinku". Kai melangkah melewati Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. "Apa aku harus melapor petugas keamaan. Setidaknya aku tidak harus melihat wajahmu selama beberapa bulan kedepan".

"Kau kira bisa melakukan itu?".

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah menyelinap setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu". Kai membanting pintu lemari es lalu meminum air dingin dalam botol dengan rakus.

"Jaga tata kerama mu Nona Kim".

Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan. Mencoba mendekati Kai yang terlihat agresif malam ini. Apa Kai marah dengan kehadirannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Nona Kim".

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak saling kenal".

Sangat amat menyebalkan. Ingin sekali Kai menendang Sehun dengan segala kata – kata pedas yang siap keluar dari bibirmya.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa anggap tindakanmu sebagai pencurian karena kita tidak saling kenal. Berdoalah semoga mereka memberimu makan dipenjara".

Sehun mendengus lalu melangkah lebih dekat pada Kai. Mencobo mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut tidak terlalu jauh.

"Entahlah coba aku ingat – ingat. Aku seorang Intel dan aku sudah memimpin tim sendiri untuk misi – misiku. Ayahku adalah pimpinan tertinggi NIS. Dan jangan lupakan kakekku! Dia mantan Jendral bintang lima". Sehun menatap Kai yang terlihat semakin kesal padanya. "Ayah Baekhyun adalah pamanku dan dia adalah kepala Jaksa.. siapa lagi ya? Aku lupa kerabatku terlalu banyak".

Botol itu ditutup Kai dengan kencang seolah perempuan itu ingin menyalurkan segalah kekesalannya pada Sehun. "Baiklah lupakan".

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kita saling kenal?".

Laki – laki itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kai. Dia beralih duduk disofa dan mulai memutar siaran televisi.

" _Perwakilan dari Korea Utara dijadwalkan mengunjungi Korea Selatan. Pertemuan kedua Korea akan berlangsung selama dua hari dan bertempat di Jinhae"._

Sehun memfokuskan matanya pada berita yang sedang menjadi topik utama hari ini. Kai juga mulai tertarik dengan beritanya sehingga kakinya dengan sendirinya melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Itu Ayahmu kan? Jadi karena itu mereka ke Jinhae. Kau bilang kau punya tim? Ada Chanyeol dan Taeyong disana. Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Ahh bos memang selalu bersembunyi dibalik anak buahnya. Tapi Ayahmu ada disana kenapa kau tid–". Ucapan Kai terpotong saat Sehun dengan tiba – tiba mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jasnya.

"Angkat tanganmu!". Titah Sehun pada Kai.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun". Dengan tergopoh Kai mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan memundurkan kakinya. "Apa kau pesikopat?".

"Aku dulu adalah penembak terbaik dalam timku. Sudah lama aku tidak melatih tanganku! Mau kujadikan percobaan?". Sehun bertanya dengan serius dan sangat datar. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun beberapa menit lalu yang Kai maki – maki dengan kasar.

"Kau gila! Apa kau marah karena aku mengataimu?".

"Menurutmu? Biasannya aku langsung menembak saat sedang marah".

"Arraseo! Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan bicara kasar lagi padamu".

"Nice. Sekarang buatkan aku makan malam. Aku lapar! Itu langkah pertama perkenaan kita".

Kai buru – buru berlari kedapur saat Sehun menurunkan dan kembali mengantongi pistolnya. "Kau mau makan apa?".

Sehun mengampiri Kai yang mulai sibuk didapur. Lelaki itu memperhatikan Kai yang mulai mimilah – milah bahan makanan.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak dengan baik?".

"Jangan remehkan aku! Kau tidak dengar kalau wanita Busan pintar bermain pisau".

Sehun tersenyum membuat Kai lupa sejenak kalau lelaki didepannya ini baru saja menodongkan pistol padanya.

"Buatkan aku Japchae!".

"Aku tidak punya mi Sehun!".

"Buatlah tanpa mi. Kau bilang kau pandai memasak".

"Itu sih namanya bukan Japchae Sehun. Terserah kau saja".

Sehun masih memperhatikan Kai yang tengah sibuk mencuci sayuran.

"Apa tidak keberatan jika aku memasukan sosis? Aku tidak punya jamur atau daging". Sehun mengangguk kecil masih dengan menatap Kai yang kini sudah beralih memotong sayuran.

"Tanganmu kenapa?". Kai bertannya setelah melihat tangan Sehun bergetar dibawah sana.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Sehun hanya memasukan tanganya kedalam saku lalu kembali menatap Kai.

"Perlu bantuan". Sehun melepas jas nya dan menyisakan dirinya yang hanya berpakaian kaos tipis berwarna putih berlengan pendek.

"Tidak usah! Kau duduk saja didepan sambil menunggu".

Akhirnya Sehun memilih duduk dikursi yang ada dimeja makan dan meghadap tepat kearah Kai yang sedang serius memotong sayuran. Melihat Kai yang dengam cekatan saat memasak membuat rasa dan gairah Sehun untuk memeluk dan mencium wanita itu semakin kuat. Hampir semua yang ada dalam diri Kai mengigatkan Sehun pada Jongin. Dikala Sehun memeluk dan mencium Kai waktu itu seperti rasa rindunya pada Jongin sedikit terobati. Terlebih sekarang ia harus bertermu setiap hari dengan Kai.

"Kau suka pedas?". Itu suara Kai yang bertanya pada Sedun.

"Tidak". Sahut Sehun dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Sama seperti Chanyeol Oppa". Kai mengelengkan kepalnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dari mana kau tau Chan Hyung tidak suka pedas?".

"Aku memberi makan pria itu selama seminggu. Jadi sedikit – sedikit aku tau tentang dia".

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan dan suara pisau yang bertemu dengan alas pelastik yang Kai gunakan sebagia alas memotong yang mengisi ruang antara mereka berdua. Sehun hanya terus memandangi Kai dengan tajam tanpa henti. Kai yang ditatap demikian juga mulai risih dengan kegiatan Sehun.

"Kau mau Sup Kimchi". Kai bertanya dengan harapan Sehun akan melunakan pandangan matanya.

"Buatkan tanpa bubuk cabai".

"Japchae tanpa mi! Dan sekarang Sup Kimchi tanpa bubuk cabe?". Kai mengeleng tidak percaya dengan selera makan Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan tumbuh tinggi jika makan cabai".

"Umurku dua puluh dua tahun Sehun dan masa pertumbuhanku sudah berakhir!". Kai melirik Sehun lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Lagi pula aku sudah cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita".

"Baiklah suka atau tidak aku akan memasukan serbuk cabai. Kalau tidak suka jangan dimakan!".

Setengah jam kemudian sepiring Japchae dan semangkuk Sup Kimchi sudah terhidang diatas meja. Sangat pas untuk porsi dua orang.

"Mau makan dengan rumput laut?".

"Uhh".

Kai manaruh selembar rumput laut diatas sendok nasi sehun yang sudah bercampur dengan kuah sup. Kai memperhatikan dengan baik ekpresi wajah Sehun sampai bibirnya ikut tertarik keatas melihat Sehun mengunyah lalu memikirkan nilai untuk masakannya.

"Tsk. Sudah kubilang tidak usah serbuk cabai! Tenggorokanku jadi panas setelah makan ini".

Kai memniup rambut tanpa poninya mendengar keritik dari Sehun. "Sudah kubilang jangan dimakan! Kenapa malah dimakan. Ya sudah makan saja Japchaenya".

Kai menjauhkan semangkuk sup kimchi pedas dari Sehun lalu menggantinya dengan sepiring penuh Japchae. "Habiskan! Karena ini anda yang memesan tuan".

Sehun mendengus lalu memakan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Oh Sehun yang sedang makan tetap saja wajahnya datar. Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa isi kepala Sehun.

"Apa Japchae makanan kesukaanmu?". Tanya Kai masih belum menyentuh nasinya. Dia terlalu sibuk melihat lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Ehm". Sehun hanya bergumam pendek.

"Apa mungkin kau benci ramen? Atau kau tidak suka semua jenis mi?".

"Kenapa kau terus bicara! Habiskan nasimu!". Titah Sehun pada Kai. Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matannya malas dengan sikap Sehun yang sangat terkesan suka memerintah.

Sebagai bentuk kekesalannya Kai memakan makanannya dengan kasar. Ia melahap nasi dan memakan supnya dengan rakus tanpa jeda. Samapai akhirnya ia harus tersedak dengan suara Sehun yang tiba – tiba.

"Ya!".

"Uhuk uhuk!". Kai menepuk – nepuk dadanya sambil terbatuk kecil. Dengan sigap Sehun segera menuangkan air lalu memberikannya pada Kai.

"Kenapa kau bersuara tiba – tiba?". Perotes Kai.

"Apa satu kata yang keluar dari mulutku begitu mengagetkanmu? Makanlah dengan tenang". Sehun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sehun sudah siap melahap suapan yang ada disendoknya namun ponsel disaku jasnya tiba – tiba berdering. Membuat lelaki itu harus beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengangkat panggilan.

Kai bisa melihat Sehun bicara dengan tenang dan datar –sungguh Kai penasaran apa Sehun tidak punya eksperi lain selain datar?–. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun memakai jasnya dengan cepat lalu kembali duduk dan meminum segelas air.

"Sepertinya kau harus melanjutkan ini sendiri".

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Apa orang yang menelpon Sehun barusan menyuruh Sehun pulang. Apa yang menelfon tadi Ayahnya?.

"Kenapa? Apa Ayahmu menyuruhmu pulang".

"Bukan Ayahku! Tapi aku harus pergi karena ada sesuatu yang penting".

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan?".

"Iya".

Kai mengangguk kecil. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya. "Aku mengerti! Pergilah".

"Aku akan mengganti makan malam ini lain waktu".

Kai melihat Sehun berlari kecil keluar dari Apartementnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa diam memandang sisa makanan Sehun dihadapnya sekarang. Kai menghela nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya sendirian.

 **TBC**

Yang sudah baca karya amburadul ini saya cuma bisa makasih sama minta reviewnya. Soalnya lihat banyak yang baca tapi gak ada yang review itu sakit banget :v. maaf buat typo

Buat Chapter depannya saya bakal usahain upded perminggu.

See you ~ selamat menikmati comeback Exo.


End file.
